Parte II - A valsa da meia-noite
by BiaSFA
Summary: As colônias. Nasce um novo mundo cheio de aventuras e perigos neste novo crossover! #Spankfic #Linguagem adulta #Violência #Linguagem médica
1. Chapter 1

**A ideia veio em um sonho (literalmente) sobre uma colônia afastada, parecida com a partilha social da época nazista. Demorei várias semanas para imaginar como isso funcionaria, uma vez que, a personagem principal não seria uma fic.**

**A maioria de nós já se viu afundando nas histórias, imaginando nossas vidas e sonhos sendo construídos ali. O cenário: A Irlanda futura, os personagens: Twilight e True Blood.**

**Não vou me ater as POV, muito embora vá sim usar delas em vários pontos. Ao longe da fic vou indicar leituras extras interativas como: Contos, mitos. E também indicarei uma trilha sonora para acompanhar as leituras. Claro que, os mais preguiçosos passarão bem sem fazer essas associações, mas estas vão sim ajudar a enriquecer a trama.**

**Agradeço desde já, e um enorme beijo à todos.**

_Para Blorry, pela maravilhosa ideia no concurso._

_Para Marina, porquê eu quero ir pro céu._

"A loucura é uma ilha perdida no oceano da razão" Machado de Assis.

PRÓLOGO

Brasil, 2017.

"A ONU anunciou hoje a inauguração da primeira Colônia, apelidade de terra prometida. As campanhas de caça se intencificaram no que foi determinado como o maior descobrimento de raças não humanas em todos os tempos. 92 países já declararam estado de calamidade pública, guerra civil ou comoção intestina. O primeiro ministro inglês, com o apoio da embaixada americana começa hoje recrutamento para registrar e dirigir as novas raças para as colônias. As cenas são caóticas e em todas as partes há medo. Supermercados estão sendo saqueados, farmácias roubadas, e muitos estão deixando suas casas em busca de lugares mais seguros.

Pela primeira vez na história, o presidente Americano se aliou com o Irã para construção de bombas nucleares no caso de não serem contidas estas novas raças. A igreja e o papa em nota oficial, declararam que a igreja católica não vai apoiar as novas raças, mas que se colocará de forma tolerante, já que não cabe à nós, humanos, julgar os outros. Se você tiver notícias ou quiser denunciar um ser não-humano, por favor, contate as autoridades locais. Aqui é Gulia Romão, ao vivo para a rede GlobiNew"


	2. Chapter 2

_"A morte está escondida nos relógios" Giuseppe Beli_

**Norte de Dublin, Irlanda. Colônia 149. Novembro de 2089.**

_**Ler: Mitologia sobre Alecto, uma fúria.**_

_**Ouvir: How to save a life – The fray**_

O trem avançava sem nenhuma vergonha pelos trilhos de Dublin. Aquele seria um longo inverno, decidiu ela olhando pela janela de seu assento. Não havia muita esperança agora. Os cartazes, vibrantemente coloridos, sobre a vida nas colônias agora estavam afixados em todas as esquinas. Neles, as pessoas eram felizes, jogavam bola e eram orgulhosos por serem seres extraordinários.

O que ela sabia sobre ser extraordinária ? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sua tediosa vida na faculdade de química era tão comum que chegava a ser hilá do grande "boom" das raças (como ficou conhecido o evento) todo país abriu uma polícia especial para não humanos. Pesquisadores de afundaram em teorias, igrejas faliram. O mundo era um lugar diferente agora.

Dos 13 aos 28 anos as pessoas eram monitoradas, caçadas como potenciais seres sobrenaturais. Todos os anos submetidos à exames, e se, aos 28 anos, nada aparecesse, bingo, você tinha sua vida de volta. Direto à um emprego, casa e vida normal. Embora apenas 0,5% da população apresentasse alguma mutação o mundo tinha aprendido a girar em torno disso.

Ela tinha 26 anos. Riu. Estava tão perto! Tão perto! Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, imaginando que destino cruel a aguardaria por trás do muro da Colônia 149. Toda sua vida, jogava fora, e agora tudo que ela tinha, era a promessa de um cartaz de que ela seria feliz ali.

Seu pai, presidente da intelgência Irlandesa, nada pudera fazer. E agora, sua vida humana tinha acabado. Ela segurava uma carta. Uma carta que, segundo o juíz continha seu diagnóstico e o resultado do sorteio, que a colocaria em um clã, dentro da Colônia. O clã, pelo o que ela tinha entendido, seria sua nova casa, cheio de pessoas, que, assim como ela, o mundo não queria mais.

Resistiu a abrir o papel até agora, com medo do diagnóstico. Tudo que ela queria era ser normal e olhar aquele papel só comprovaria que ela não era nada daquilo. A comprovação seria a morte de seus sonhos, sonhos que como os trilhos, estavam cada vez mais longe dela.

- 5 minutos!

O maquinista gritou e ela apertou o papel. Coragem, Alex, ela pensou, é só um papel.

Abriu a primeira dobra da carta, imaginando o que ia ler ali, mas tinha que ler, afinal, tinha que saber para qual clã se dirigiria uma vez que chegasse à estação.

O misto de medo e raiva tomou conta dela. Era o ponto sem volta, ela pensou, agora não tinha mais como voltar. Abriu a carta.

"À senhorita Alex Skyler Dollman,

Parabéns, você foi aceita para residir na Colônia 149, a melhor Colônia da Irlanda. Por favor, quando chegar ao local, se dirija até o bondinho e pegue o transporte é a área B, lá, procure pelo Clã Sigma, conhecido localmente como Clã Cullen. Tenha uma boa estada!

Diagnóstico: Fúria

Atenciosamente, departamento de seres não-humanos. Dublin, Irlanda".

Ela rodou o papel, tentando imaginar o que queria uma fúria, mas desistiu, afinal, o que ela sabia sobre mitologia ? Socou a cadeira da frente e enfiou o papel no bolso, a fúria não era ela, mas ela, definitivamente era a fúria.

Enquanto isso...

Ele afastou o cálice da boca, sentado no escuro, encarando a lareira. Ele era um homem forte. Ao longo das décadas, tornou-se um pai de família e um esposo com honra. Honra, ele riu. O mundo havia ficado louco demais para reconhecer honra como um principio fundamental.

Criava vários filhos com sua esposa, todos eles, crianças maravilhosas. Jane, filha de seu grande amigo, agora era sua, o pai dela tinha sido perdido para a guerra. Uma de suas primeiras vítimas.

Ele sentiu um par de braços o enlaçar pelo pescoço e sorriu. Aquele cheiro, tão vivo como de rosa, maracujá e giz de cera o fez vibrar. Era cheiro de mãe, cheiro de sua mulher.

- Não devia estar lá em cima com eles ? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu deveria estar onde eu estou, do seu lado.

Ouvindo isso, ele se virou para dar um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela o lia melhor do que ninguém, e agora, mesmo sem luz, sabia que sua respiração pesada não a enganaria.

- O que foi, Carlisle ?

Mentir não ajudaria, decidiu ele, então, com um impulso, se levantou para ganhar chão, e conseguir explicar o que precisava tirar com tanta urgência do seu peito.

- Estamos prontos para receber outra filha ?

Ela imaginou que não, mas, se não aceitassem, onde ela terminaria ? Nem tinham escolha, a menina tinha sido avisada por uma carta e eles, praticamente obrigados a aceitar. Isso nunca, em nenhuma vez, acontecera.

- Podemos sermpre recusar.

- E a mandar para a fronteira ?

Os dois sabiam o que a fronteira significava (Será descrito mais tarde). Não, não podiam fazer isso.

- Ela não é uma criança. – Esme declarou. –Ela tem 26 anos, não é muito menos do que eu ou você quando fomos transformados.

- Para o bem dela, é melhor que seja. – Carlisle decidiu. – Sabe que se ela não se adaptar aqui, conosco, será o fim da vida dela.

- E vamos tratar uma mulher de 26 anos como uma criança ?

- Ela não é uma mulher de 26 anos, Esme, ela é uma fúria! Uma fúria! Um ser mitológico que gosta de gerar o caos e punir as pessoas, ela não é uma adulta, e mesmo se fosse, ela tem 26 e nós 400, isso faz de nós os adultos.

- Isso é ridículo. – Esme jogou as mãos pra cima.

- Então vá, a mande para a fronteira! – Carlisle gritou nervoso. – Tem coragem de fazer isso ?

- Ela perdeu tudo! A vida, as esperanças...vamos tomar a autonomia dela também ?

Carlisle fechou a mão com força, olhando para a esposa.

- A decisão é sua, quer mandar ela para a fronteira ?

- Oh, deus não! – Esme riu muito furiosa. – Acha que sou cruel assim ?

- Então não me olhe nos olhos e me diga que não posso tratar essa menina como uma filha. Não me olhe nos olhos e me diga que eu não posso criar, disciplinar e tornar essa menina minha. Foda-se a idade dela! Eu não vou condenar uma menina, fúria ou não à morte!

- Carlisle... – Esme cruzou os braços. – Eu realmente não quero brigar com você, mas não acho inteligente... – Ela pensou. – Não quero tomar mais coisas dela, ela não é uma criança.

- Para o bem dela, é melhor que você a trate como tal. – Carlisle disse pegando a taça de volta na mão. – Eu vou pra cozinha, fique aqui na sala, ela deve chegar logo.

- Carlisle, por favor...

- Não! – Ele gritou. – Eu estou uma porra de uma pilha! Estamos trancados nesta droga de colônia e...

- Carlisle. – Esme virou o rosto. – Por favor, se controle. Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, de verdade.

- Desculpe... – Ele se desarmou. – Eu sinto muito.

- Vamos fazer o possível para a...como é o nome dela ?

- Alex.

- Alex se sentir bem aqui, e faremos nossos filhos irmãos dela.

Carlisle sorriu, olhando para a porta.

- Ela vai estar aqui logo, vamos chamar as crianças ?

- E que escolha temos ?


	3. Chapter 3

_O homem não é a soma do que tem, mas sim a totalidade do que ainda não tem, do que poderia ter – Jean Paul Sartre_

Ler: Sobre Sartre e sua obra

Ouvir: Hallelujah - Kate Voegele

O trem para, as luzes acendem. Ela pega sua mala, tudo que lhe restou de sua vida. Recolhendo os próprios cacos como podiam, ela os guardou em uma sacola escura de sua mente.

Tinha sobrevivido até ali, ia sobreviver mais tempo. Chorando, agarrou sua carta e procurou o por um bonde. Outras 6 pessoas desceram com ela, alguns céticas, outras como ela, chorando a vida que poderiam ter.

Não havia volta, ela tinha que lembrar. Ela saiu, de cabeça erguida, apesar das lágrimas e procurou o bonde, mas, ao invés disso viu um homem loiro, de seus 25 anos, parado com as mãos nos bolsos. Algo nele chamou sua atenção.

Imaginou se isso era algo positivo ou não, mas o ignorou. Arrastando a mala, tentou acompanhar as pessoas se dirigindo para a esquerda. Sua blusa branca de malha fria a fazia tremer de frio, e por isso praguejou alto.

Derrubou a mala no chão, de tão pesada que estava, e viu o homem loiro se aproximando. Ela tentou se apressar, com medo dele, mas ele a alcançou antes.

- Precisa de ajuda com isso?

Ele perguntou se abaixando juntamente com ela, para apanhar a mala.

- Você deve ser Alex.

Ela o encarou, permitindo que ele pegasse sua mala do chão. Mordeu os lábios, se perguntando se suas lágrimas seriam um motivo de fraqueza.

- Como sabia?

- Você é a única jovem aqui com mais de 18 anos, caso não tenha percebido. – O homem sorriu, se levantando para encarar ela na mesma altura de seus olhos. – Sou Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

- Clã...ômega?

- Sigma. – O homem riu, demonstrando compreensão. – Fez boa viagem?

- Defina bom e eu posso te dar uma resposta. – Ela esticou a mão, em forma de cumprimento. – Alex, Alex Skyler.

- Carlisle Cullen. – Ele aceitou a mão dela. – Eu ia te esperar em casa, mas Edward disse que você ia precisar de ajuda. Aliás, todos estão te esperando lá...

- Como...quem...Edward? – Ela piscou várias vezes muito surpresa.

- Ele lê mentes. – Anunciou e viu o olhar preocupado dela. – Não se preocupe, ele é meio abusadinho as vezes mas é inofensivo.

- Ele é do seu...clã?

- Ele é meu filho . – Carlisle esticou o puxão da mala, para arrastar ela pelas ruas. - Vamos? Podemos conversar no caminho.

Ela imaginou que não deveria ir com ele, mas deu um passo para trás, seus institintos lhe diziam que ele era um estranho e a noite caia muito forte para andar com estranhos por ali.

- Não vou te fazer mal, te garanto.

Novamente surpresa, ela deu outro passo para trás.

- Não leio mentes, mas...ficou muito claro nos seus olhos.

- Escute eu...eu sinto muito, é que...tudo isso sabe? Uau...simplesmente uau. – Aceitando caminhar com ele, ela deu uns passos, o convidando para a caminhada. – Você tem um filho?

- Tenho vários deles. – Falou sorrindo. – Vai conhecer todos, e minha esposa também, Esme.

- E como é...a colônia? Quer dizer, existem cartazes do outro lado do muro, mostrando...

- Não acredite em tudo que vê por aí. – Ele sorriu de forma relaxada.- Não é nada como nos cartazes.

- Eu imaginei. – Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, com frio.

- Não é tão ruim...quer dizer, temos uma boa casa, comida, tranquilidade, mas plantamos isso também. As colônias ficaram extremamente politizadas e segregadas nos últimos 20 anos. O clã sigma, minha família, é só uma parte do que é a Colônia 149, e nem todas as partes são a favor da paz.

- De quem estamos falando, exatamente?

- Há quatro grupos na Colônia. Nós, o Clã Sigma, há os Amarkey, um grupo de metamorfos e lobisomens, um clã chamado Agnes, tranquilos, mas calados, não gostam de amigos e um grupo mais radical, chamado a Fronteira.

- Fronteira? O quê? Sem nomes mágicos? – Ela riu.

- Eles mereceram este nome, eles moram perto dos muros, nas fronteiras. E estão também sempre à beira das leis, quase as quebrando. A maior parte dos novos residentes vão para a fronteira, eles aceitam qualquer um.

- Então não podem ser tão ruins assim.

- Não seriam, se a maior parte dessas pessoas não aparecessem mortas no dia seguinte.

Alex parou de caminhar, totalmente surpresa.

- Ritos de iniciação. – Explicou Carlisle. – Só os mais fortes sobrevivem...como no nascimento Romano.

- Isso é um absurdo! As autoridades não fazem nada?

- Nós não temos autoridades, Alex. – Calisle suspirou caminhando até o portal da casa onde ele morava. – Bem vinda à colônia 149.

Dentro da casa...

- Eles chegaram! – Gritou Alice atravessando a sala até a porta na ponta dos pés.

- Se comportem! – Avisou Esme baixinho.

Alice abriu a porta antes mesmo de Carlisle ter a chance de bater. Alex esperava tudo, menos um grupo de adolescentes e algumas crianças sorrindo para ela. Logo percebeu que Carlisle, e sua esposa cuja qual ainda não sabia o nome eram os únicos adultos ali.

Ela sabia que ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se sentia cansada, faminta e triste. Tomou coragem, e deu um passo para frente.

- Oh, mas você não é uma boneca? – A mulher morena de sorriso largo se aproximou e a abraçou docemente, oferecendo algum carinho. – Eu sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle.

Alex concordou com a cabeça, e lembrou-se de sua educação.

- Alex. – Disse com a voz rouca.

- Estes são nossos filhos: Edward, Isabella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Jane e Elena. – Disse Carlisle.

- São...seus... – Quem tinha tantos filhos hoje em dia?

- Somos vampiros. – Edward se adiantou em dizer, segurando a mão de Isabella enquanto falava. – Não somos de hoje em dia. E não somos filhos deles de...sangue, somos adotivos.

- Oh... – Ententendo as diferenças de tamanhos, cores, sorrisos e alturas, ela relaxou. – Eu não quero ser inconveniente, invadindo sua família assim...

- Não vai ser não! – Alice pulou. – Pode ficar no meu quarto com Isabella!

- Você come comida? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Se não for incômodo...

- Eu vou providenciar alguma coisa pra você. – Concordou. – Jane, me ajuda?

A menina loira de 12 anos bufou.

- Eu vou te acompanhar, mas se eu me queimar, eu juro que ponho a culpa em você e conto pra mamãe!

Alex quase sorriu, finalmente olhando para o sofá como um elemento convidativo.

- Acho que precisamos deixar eles à sós. – Jasper entendeu. – Vamos lá pra cima jogar war?

- Já perdeu, playboy! – Emmett deu um cascudo na cabeça de Jasper.

- Se comportem. – Esme pediu, concordando com os meninos decidirem ir para cima.

- Até mais, maninha. – Alice disse.

Não entendendo a colocação, Alex deu um passo em direção ao sofá, imaginando que poderia se sentar.

- Nossa, eu estou exausta.

- Nós imaginamos que sim. – Esme disse se sentando também.

Carlisle olhou para a escada curta de madeira, esperando suas crianças subirem e darem privacidade para ele e Esme terem a conversa definitiva e ditarem as regras da casa. Era agora ou nunca.

**Deixem opinão sobre o que estão achando até aqui!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Amar não é aceitar tudo. Aliás: onde tudo é aceito, desconfio que há falta de amor" Vladimir Maiakóvski_

Ler: Segregações ao longo da história

Ouvir: Mamma I'm coming home – Ozzy Osbourne

Sentada no sofa, ela afastou um fio do cabelo negro do rosto levemente dourado e arregalou os olhos castanhos na direção de Carlisle que estava em pé de braços cruzados. Algo na postura militar dele fez seus pelos se arrepiarem e ela desejou ter subido com as crianças.

- Sei que nada disso é fácil para você, Alex. – Ele declarou. – E só posso começar a imaginar como é ser arrancada de casa meramente por ser diferente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Queria falar um monte de coisas sobre como ele não sabia de nada e como ele não poderia adivinhar como ela se sentia, mas era educada demais para fazer isso.

- Eu só tenho que agradecer por me aceitarem aqui, me parecem pessoas muito...corretas.

- Querida, o que Carlilse está tentando te dizer é que, aqui deste lado do muro, as coisas são diferentes. – Esme mordeu os lábios. – Nossos costumes são outros e...por mais difícil que seja entender, fúria ou não, você precisa...bom...

- Alex, somos uma família. – Carlisle enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, rodando sob os calcanheres. – E nesta casa, infelizmente, não há escolha quanto a isto. Eu gostaria que houvesse, mas não há, especialmente sob suas circustâncias. O que Esme quer dizer é que, bem ou mal, você faz parte desta família agora.

- Eu agradeço. – Ela sorriu.

- Como minha filha.- Carlisle informou.

Alex o olhou de forma curiosa.

- Carlisle, com todo respeito, eu agradeço sua colocação de coração, mas eu tenho 26 anos, eu sou uma mulher adulta.

- E eu tenho 400, Alex, faça as contas. – Ele disse muito firme. – Se tivéssemos nos conhecidos sob outras circunstâncias, teríamos conversado, essa conversa seria mais flexivel e você poderia recusar, mas agora, entenda isso muito bem, estamos zelando por sua vida ?

- Querida, há coisas importantes aqui, adaptação ao clã é uma delas, se não se adaptar aqui...bom, o governo pode te transferir.

- Para a fronteira. – Ela disse olhando para Esme. – E porque fariam isso ?

- Insubordinação, problemas...

- Então a porra da fronteira mata meio mundo e se eu não aceito ser filha de vocês eu morro ? Que porra de palhaçada é essa ? Que influência eles tem que vocês não ?

- Boca, Alex. – Carlisle disse. – Eu tenho crianças em casa.

Quando ela abaixou a cabeça, Carlisle resolveu se sentar.

-Eles têm a influência do poder pelo medo, eu não faço isso e nunca farei.

- Não preciso de pais, Carlisle, e posso te garantir, eu tenho muita disciplina.

- Não estou te dando uma opção, Alex. – Carlisle disse mais firme ainda. – Não estou...

- Ótimo! – Ela jogou as mãos pra cima. – Isso é um pesadelo.

- A filha do nosso vizinho dizia a mesma coisa. – Esme riu. – Deveria conhecer ela, Jéssica, filha do vampiro Bill.

- Chega de vampiros por ela. – Alex declarou. – Então, diga suas regras.

- Você vai obedecer à mim e sua mãe, vai responder por suas ações, não vai mentir, vai se cuidar e não se ferir ou ferir aos outros.

- Carlisle, com todo respeito, vá pro inferno. Eu tenho 26 anos, não 16.

- Falhe em fazer isso, Alex, e você vai descobrir muito rápido o quão firme eu posso ser.

- Nos outros clãs é assim ?

- Pior. – Esme disse. – Somos uma família, não um clã, não vamos te torturar.

- Mas palmadas não machucam ninguém, mocinha.

Alex primeiro riu, e depois, gargalhou.

- Ótima piada. – Ela se levantou do sofá. – Encoste o dedo em mim, Carlisle, e nossa conversa vai mudar e muito.

Foi quando Jane entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja.

- Eu que fiz a omelete. – Anunciou.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – Alex respirou fundo. – Onde eu posso tomar um banho ?

- No segundo quarto à esquerda. –Esme avisou. – Não quer comer ?

- ENFIA! – Ela gritou subindo as escadas.

Os três ficaram parados, atônitos, observando a mulher subindo.

- Ela está furiosa. – Disse Jane.

- E pode se preparar para ficar muito mais. – Esme disse. – Vamos deixar que descanse por hoje, é muito para um dia.

- De acordo. – Carlisle disse sorrindo para Jane. – Que linda omelete, minha filha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Genteeee, valeu pelo apoio vocês são demais! vão deixando opinião e sugestões, amo vocês!**

_"O público é uma besta feroz" Voltaire_

Ler: Sobre marginalização

Ouvir: Promise this – Adele

Ela sentiu vontade de chutar tudo, imaginando se isso lhe adiantaria de alguma coisa. Arrancou a blusa no meio do quarto mesmo, chutando ela para longe. Nada havia quebrado, mas o prazer de chutar a blusa foi enorme. Ela entrou no pequeno banheiro chorando e, enquanto se despia, pensou na conversa.

Como podiam pensar em fazer aquilo com ela?

Ela queria fugir...meu Deus, para onde iria? Longe! Muito longe! Eles iam tratar ela como uma criança, quando ela tinha perdido tudo, perderia até mesmo a dignidade? Ligou o chuveiro muito quente, socando o azuleijo e encostando a cabeça no mesmo, deixou que a água açoitasse suas costas.

Para onde ela iria agora?

Embalada pelo som de suas próprias lágrimas, ela tomou uma ducha rápida, e quando estava pensando em sair e desligar o chuveiro, Esme invadiu o banheiro.

- Não sabe bater, Esme? – Ela disse amarga, se cobrindo com as mãos.

- Eu não preciso bater nas portas da minha casa. – Esme cruzou os braços.

- Não sou sua filha.

- É sim, e eu sei o que têm por baixo de suas mãos, não adianta se cobrir.

Ignorando a vergonha dela, Esme puxou a toalha do cabideiro e a jogou em Alex, virando de costas.

- Eu gosto de ter minha privacidade.

- Eu vou te ver nua mais vezes do que você vai poder contar, Alex. – Sem humor algum, imaginando que ela já teria tido tempo de se enrolar na toalha, Esme se virou. – Escute, sei que está arrasada, que isso é difícil, mas tente se adaptar. – Pediu. – Vamos te amar muito, se você permitir. – Mordendo os lábios, ela olhou nos olhos de Alex. – Deixei sua janta no quarto, coma, deite e durma.

- Vou fazer isso. – Disse Alex. – Pode me dar licença agora?

Concorcando com a cabeça, Esme se virou, mas antes de sair, tomada por um impulso materno, ela parou na porta.

- Você pode conversar comigo, filha. – Disse de forma carinhosa. – Sempre que quiser...

E saiu.

Sozinha, Alex largou a toalha no chão e começou a se vestir rapidamente, antes que mais algum tarado entrasse no banheiro. Ela estava muito enganada se achava que ia tratar ela como uma menina de 10 anos que a mãe ajuda no banho.

Saiu para o quarto, quando seus ouvidos ouviram o som

PAFT! PAFT!

E as palavras desesperadas de um rapaz: "Pai, espera, vamos conversar, está doendo!"

Em pânico, Alex olhou para a janela e tentou imaginar um motivo para não pular. Se ela chegasse no muro, então, poderia pular, e se pulasse poderia fugir para longe, e se fugisse, nada, nem ninguém poderia encontrá-la.

Enfiou o dinheiro que tinha no bolso de uma calça, e apanhou um casaco, descendo as escadas firmemente. No caminho, esbarrou com Esme.

- Oi, Alex, achei que ia dormir?

Alex mordeu os lábios, determinada.

- Vou dar uma volta na rua, eu preciso.

Esme a olhou de forma curiosa, olhar detector de mentiras de mãe.

- O que foi Alex?

- Preciso de um ar.

- Hum... – Suspirando Esme concordou. – Só na rua. – Avisou. – Não saia da rua, está me ouvindo?

- Esme eu...

- Obedeça. – Ela disse alto, para todos na casa ouvirem.

- Você não manda em mim.

A frase infantil fez Esme cruzar os braços.

- Eu não estou jogando com você, Alex, você chegou não tem nem duas horas, vamos manter os ânimos calmos, ok? Na rua. – Repetiu.

- Eu vou aonde eu quiser! Meu deus! – Largou os braços para cima.

Esme olhou de novo para Alex, percebendo que ela estava mentindo.

- Vá pro seu quarto.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou mandando, Alex, você não vai sair hoje.

- Mas eu...

- Vou precisar chamar seu pai?

- AH QUE PORRA!

Quando ela saiu aos passos largos, Esme respirou aliviada.

- Hoje não Alex. –Ela disse para si mesma. – Hoje você não vai fugir de nós.

Enquanto isso...

- Estamos entendidos, Edward?

- Sim paizinho, por favor!

Edward chorava, nuzinho de bumbum pra cima no colo do pai. As palmadas, por desobedecer em uma ordem direta eram um comum na casa Cullen.

PAFT! – aiii papai!

Carlisle, agora certo que Edward estava aprendendo a lição, podia esperar tudo, menos Alex invadindo seu escritório usando a forma que ela era: uma fúria.

A menina, com tons totalmente mudados, entrou no recinto, e Edward deu um pulo.

- Alex. – Carlisle disse segurando Edward pela cintura. – Estou ocupado, podemos conversar em um minuto.

Alex olhou para o menino chorando, no colo do pai, nu do jeito que viera ao mundo. O bumbum dele, vermelho das palmadas do pai.

- Solte ele.

Fúrias, Carlisle sabia, eram Deusas da vingança, e Alex, chamava por ordem e justiça.

- Alex, eu estou disciplinando meu filho, e se você não quiser ser a próxima no seu primeiro dia na família, eu sugiro que nos dê privacidade.

-Eu mandei soltar!

Carlisle olhou para ela, que fechava a mão até as juntas ficarem brancas. E resolveu que era hora de agir. Ajudou Edward a se levantar.

- Pai, espera, eu to peladoooo!

Edward nem teve a chance de se cobrir direito quando o pai o colocou em pé, sem se importar com a fúria que via sua nudez sem dar importância.

- Se vista e nos deixe, terminamos nossa conversa depois.

- Mas papai...

- Agora! – Ele gritou. – E feche a porta na saída.

Os minutos que se seguiram, em que Edward se vestiu lentamente, Carlisle encarou Alex com atenção e firmeza, quando o menino saiu, ele esperou a porta ser encostada.

Imaginou que ia explodir, mas decidiu manter a classe.

- O que siginifica isso, Alex?

- Ele é uma criança! O que pensa que tem o direito de aterrorizar seus filhos assim?

- Alex, nada...eu repito, nada te dá o direito de se meter na criação dos meus filhos, está entendendo?

Alex entendeu, mas a guerra ali era outra, por sua própria pele e liberdade.

- Ele estava em pânico!

- Com o que aprontou eu espero que esteja mesmo. –Carlisle cruzou os braços. – O que pensa que te dá o direito de entrar neste escritório, quando eu estou discipliando meu filho e mais, falar com Esme do jeito que falou? Onde acha que isso vai te levar?

- Pra longe daqui, eu espero.

As palavras duras dela o partiram o coração, mas ele ficou firme.

- Alex...

- - Você tirou a roupa dele, pelo amor de deus. Isso é um escândalo, é um abuso!

- Não sou o único a fazer isso, Esme, e nosso vizinho Bill fazem o mesmo.

- Ele estava morrendo de vergonha!  
- Eu vejo meus filhos nus, Alex, não será diferente com você.

- Tarados! – Ela gritou. – Eu vou embora, e você não pode me impedir, vou embora agora mesmo!

Sufocada, ela tentou alcançar a porta, mas Carlisle chegou lá antes do que ela.

- Se sair daqui, para tentar fugir, vai acabar morta, está entendendo?

- Que se dane você e suas teorias!

- Mais um passo, Alex, e eu vou te bater. – Ele avisou. – Não queria fazer isso tão rápido, mas juro que vou.

- Você não tem esse direito, me deixe sair daqui! AGORA!

- Não! – Ele gritou. – Não vai a lugar nenhum! Você é minha filha e vai responder como tal, quer queira, quer não!

- SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA, CRETINO, DESGRAÇADO, ME DEIXE SAIR DAQUI ISSO É CÁRCERE PRIVADO, EU VOU TE DENUNCIAR, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA ESTÚPIDA COMO SEUS FILHOS E EU QUERO SAIR AGORA MESMO!

Carlisle cruzou os braços com calma.

- Acabou?

Alex o encarou firmemente.

- Escute aqui, mocinha! – Ele gritou. – Você é minha filha sim, e se não quer aprender por bem que seu lugar é aqui e você não pode me desrespeitar e nem fugir, vai aprender por mal!

Carlisle segurou ela pelo braço e a arrastou até o sofá, onde ele se sentou e segurou ela pelos pulsos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou furiosa.

Ela não era uma criança, ele lembrou. Tinha 26 anos, e algo estalou na mente dele de que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, mas, se não o fizesse, a raiva dela ia ser engolida e ela ia fugir.

- Alex, eu vou te bater. Vou te bater para você aprender que não pode me desrespeitar e que não pode fugir de nós.

- Não vai me bater!

- Não pedi sua permissão, Alex.

- Não sou uma criança!

- Não, mas é minha filha. – Ele anuncionou. – Abaixe as calças.

Ela gargalhou alto.

- Não vou ficar nua na sua frente.

- Não vou tirar sua calcinha, não hoje. –Ele avisou. – Basta colaborar.

Ela cuspiu com força nele.

- Vá se fuder, seu tarado! Não vou ficar de calcinha na sua frente seu grande...

Foi quando Esme invadiu o quarto, com um chinelo na mão.

- SAIA CARLISLE! – Ela gritou. – O papo aqui é comigo!

Carlisle raramente via a esposa assim, e sabia que não devia se meter quando Esme disciplinava as crianças. Carlisle soltou as mãos de Alex, mas resolveu que ficaria no cômodo por segurança.

- Você vai receber educação e vai usar! – Esme disse sacodindo o chinelo no ar. – Eu não permito esses shows na minha casa, menina!

Alex estava apavorada agora.

- Abaixa essa calça!

- NÃO!

Esme segurou o braço dela e deu uma chinelada sonora.

PAAAAF!

- Aiii ai aiiiii – Alex esfregou a bunda com força e pulou. – Isso doi!

- Abaixa essa calça, Alex.

- Escuta aqui, Esme, eu...

PAAAAAF!

- aiiii – Alex esfregou a bunda de novo. – Para de me bater!

- Se não quiser apanhar sem a calcinha, vai abaixar essa calça!

- Você não é minha mãe! – Ela gritou.

- Quer fazer do jeito mais difícil, Alex? Tudo bem, então vamos. – Disse Esme segurando o cós da calça de Alex. – A mamãe vai por um fim neste comportamento agora!


	6. Chapter 6

_""O prazer nos visita muitas vezes, mas a mágoa agarra-se cruelmente a nós" John Keats._

Ler: Sobre guerras civis.

Ouvir: I'll follow you into the dark – Death cab for cutie

Em uma rápida rodade de pé, Alex virou-se para atacar Esme, e a agarrou com o braço que tinha solto. Os olhos se encontraram, cruelmente fixos.

- Não sou sua filha! – Ela gritou. – E se for me bater mais uma vez, troque seu chinelo por um punhal porque eu vou revidar. Não sou uma criança Esme!

- Nada te dá o direito de nos desobedecer, está me entendendo? Não pode se comportar desta forma.

- Esme. – Carlisle cruzou os braços. – Solte ela.

Esme soltou o chinelo primeiro, e depois, soltou a garota.

- Você cometeu um erro, Alex.

- E vocês não tem o direito de corrigir um erro com outro. – Disse ela chorando friamente. – Foda-se você e seu estilo de vida, Carlisle, ao inferno com tudo isso.

- Vá pro seu quarto. – Esme ordenou. – Antes que eu mude de ideia e te dê uma surra.

- Não precisa mandar duas vezes.

Ela praticamente voou pela porta, e então, Carlisle a bateu com muita raiva.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Esme cainho ao sofá.

- Ela é uma fúria, Esme, o que acha que isso significa?

- Que eu não posso disciplinar ela sem receber uma ameaça?

- Já ouvimos ameaças antes.

Ele rodou sob os calcanhares.

- Jane também chegou a nós sem aceitar nossa autoridade.

- Aro foi vítima do seu próprio estilo de vida. Acha mesmo que 20 mortes por semana passariam despercebidamente? E Jane tem 12 anos.

- Com a chegada do sangue sintético, no muno de Bill, era só uma questão de tempo, mas as matanças não ajudaram do nosso lado.

- Estamos caminhando para uma guerra, não estamos Carlisle?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, decidindo se servir de um pouco de sangue.

- Já estamos em guerra, silenciosa, mas estamos.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Resolveu.

- Esme...

- Sim?

- Temos que disciplinar ela, sabe disso...não podemos deixar ela ganhar.

- Por hoje, vamos deixar ela ganhar. Sempre temos o amanhã. – Ela sorriu. – Nossa, eu estou exausta!

- Vá conversar com ela, eu preciso falar com Bill.

Naquela mesma noite...

A campainha tocou com um tom cru e alto o suficiente para acordar uma múmia. Os passos corridos dentro da casa, de uma menina andando na ponta dos pés, fez Carlisle enfiar as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela abriu a porta de pijama curto, cabelo vividamente ruivo e um sorriso desjeitado.

- Oi Carlisle!

- Olá, Jéssica. – Ele sorriu. – Bill está em casa?

- Claro que está, quer entrar?

- Obrigado.

Carlisle entrou, observando Jéssica se afastar para chamar o ex-rei. Ela, com seu vestido de dormir curto demais mostrou coxas em um tom vermelho, de provaveis palmadas que levara mais cedo.

Isso fez Carlisle sorrir, imaginando que como seus filhos, Jéssica aprontava sem parar.

Ele se acomodou no sofá, esperando o homem a quem chamava de amigo. Mas ao invés disso, a sua esposa, Sookie, uma meia fada e ex-garçonete invadiu a sala, sorrindo em um short curto demais e de cabelos presos.

- Carlisle, não achei que fosse nos visitar esta noite!

- Pois é Sookie, eu espero que não esteja incomodando.

- Não, de forma alguma. – Ela disse se aproximando. – Quer alguma coisa, um True Blood?

- Não, eu estou bem, obrigado.

- A que devemos a honra de sua visita?

Carlisle pensou se deveria se levantar ou não, mas optou por permanecer no local onde estava, cruzando os calcanhares para ganhar tempo.

- Quero conversar com Bill sobre a situação na fronteira.

- Sei... – Ela cruzou os braços. – O que é com vocês homens que sempre estão procurando problemas?

- Eu...eu ...

- Ela só está sendo ela mesma. – Disse Bill entrando na sala e a atravessando para cumprimentar Carlisle com um aperto de mão, desta vez, Carlisle levantou.

- Eu espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não, eu queria mesmo falar com você, meu amigo. Sente-se, sente-se.

Ele procurou novamente o conforto do sofá, e olhou para Sookie se sentando do lado de seu esposo.

- Eric está na fronteira, como você sabe, ele e Pam estão monitorando a situação faz dias.

- Eu ouvi boatos.

- Todos verdadeiros, eu receio. – Bill comentou. – Quanto tempo acha que vão manter todas essas pessoas, por assim dizer, presas? A fronteira é um grupo radical, eles querem sangue em uma bandeja de prata.

- Políca falhou. – Carlisle comentou. – Estamos presos aqui a tempo demais. A revolta é inevitável.

- O progresso pelo progresso nunca deu certo, Carlisle, mesmo sobrenaturais, somos menor número. – Sookie disse preocupada.

- E o que podemos fazer? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Vamos esperar por Eric e Pam para obter algumas resposta, e aí, traçamos os planos.

- Me parece razoável.

- Ouvi gritos... – Sookie mordeu os lábios. – Vocês foram selecionados pelo governo.

- Alex, uma fúria. – Carlisle confessou.

- As vezes eu me pergunto se Jéssica não é metade fúria. – Bill brincou. – Eu te desejo sorte, meu amigo, você vai precisar.

- Eu sinto muito te incomodar. – Carlisle disse se levantando.

- Carlisle... – Sookie disse olhando a janela. – Sua fúria é uma menina magra de cabelos escuros e uns...20... anos?

- Sim. – Ele disse. – Por quê?

- Ela acabou de passar correndo pela rua.

- Oh, merda! – Carlisle disse.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Bill. – Sookie, avise Esme, e vigie Jéssica.

- Eu posso ajudar! – Jéssica gritou.

- Não, fique aqui com Sookie, temos que ir, antes dela chegar na fronteira!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Existe um prazer na loucura que só os loucos conhecem" Dryden_

"Ler sobre: Realismo na literatura

Ouvir: MK ultra - MUSE

Ela corria, porque parecia a única coisa lógica a se fazer. Fugir, para o mais longe possível. Queria escapar daquele destino imposto, e mais do que isso, sentia que não era justo que sua vida fosse arrancada dela.

Não sabia direito para onde ia, e pensou na Fronteira, mas tinha que conseguir fugir. Sua vida, sua própria liberdade dependia disto. Seus pés tentavam a enganar, dizendo que ela chegaria ao muro antes dos homens que ela sabia que a seguiam.

As ruas escuras davam eco para sua respiração temerosa e quase nem se impactou quando deu de cara no peito de um homem e teve que parar. Ela chegou a olhar para cima, e viu um homem loiro, de blusa regata, olhando para ela com curiosidade, e atrás dele, uma mulher loira, arrumada demais soltou uma risadinha.

Fora pega.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

- Eu preciso passar. - disse ela rapidamente. - Sério, eu preciso...

- Ora, Eric, ela vai estragar nosso disfarce. - A mulher disse rodando um salto no chão.

O homem a olhou de novo e mordeu os lábios.

- Como é seu nome?

- Eu preciso passar! - Ela gritou.

- Tem cara de Cullen. - A loira disse. - Eric, se as pessoas da fronteira...

- Eu sei, Pam! - Ele avisou irritado. - Onde está seu pai?

- Do lado de fora. - Falei. - Escute...

- Eu sei, você quer passar, nossa você é insistente!

Dizendo isso, o loiro chamado Eric a pegou pela orelha com força e começou a arrastar ela no caminho de volta.

- Ei, me solta!

- Não quero problemas com os Cullens. - Avisou. - Principalmente com Carlisle.

- Eu não sou uma criança, me solta! - Chutou a canela dele com força, quando viu Carlisle e Bill correndo em direção a eles- Ótimo, a festa está completa! Carlisle, é sua?

- Graças a Deus! - Carlisle disse. - Sim, é minha.

- Mais dois passos e sua fúria ia virar o churrasco da noite. - disse Pam. - Arrume uma babá ou prenda o pé dos seus filhos na cama.

- Obrigado Pam, tenho certeza que Carlisle vai vigiar sua filha melhor. - Disse Eric sorrindo e empurrando a menina para os braços do vampiro. - Bill...volte pra casa.

- Está tudo resolvido aqui, vou voltar. - Concordou.

- Da próxima vez, eu juro, eu mesmo bato nela. - Eric disse. -Temos um disfarce aqui.

- Eu entendo. - Carlisle concordou segurando a menina pelo braço com força. -Boa noite.

Carlisle a arrastou em silêncio, pouco se importando se ela ia tropeçar ou não. Os pedidos de soltura, e as lágrimas dela não o comoveram, mas, ao invés disso, ele achou o caminho de casa, e a soltou com toda força no sofá de casa, assim que chegou, e gritou por sua esposa.

- ESME! TRAGA A MALA DE ALEX!

O pedido, fez a menina estreitar os olhos, segurando o braço pelo qual tinha sido arrastada como se estivesse doendo. Ela chorava, pela humilhação que tinha passado, e mais do que isso, pela liberdade perdida.

A esposa de Carlisle, apareceu trazendo a sua mala, já fechada. Carlisle, a tomou da esposa, e a soltou no chão com força.

- Aqui está Alex.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou desconfiada.

- Estou te dando a escolha que você não teve. - Disse ele, partido por dentro, mas firme. - Você pode pegar essa mala e sair, livre, e eu não vou te seguir, eu me viro com o governo...

- Posso?

Esme deu um passo para frente, mas Carlisle levantou a mão.

- Você ia morrer hoje, Alex, talvez não entenda isso, mas ia. Se não fosse por Eric... - Ele engasgou. - Dane-se que você tem 26 anos, não agiu como tal, você tem uma escolha, eu estou te dando. Vá, se quiser, mas saiba que não vai passar da fronteira, e se, a morte, de alguma forma for liberdade para você não vou me opor, afinal, você é uma adulta.

- Carlisle... - Esme disse chorando.

- Mas, eu quero que fique. - Disse ele. - Eu já te amo de alguma forma, Alex, e quero que fique, vou fazer de tudo por você, vamos te dar tudo, mas saiba que se ficar, será minha filha e isso vem com um preço, vai me obedecer.

Ela olhou para os dois, com olhar de pais, Esme chorando, Carlisle segurando o mesmo choro. Como ela não podia ter visto aquilo ali? Como ela tinha sido...mimada!

- Você pode decidir, Alex, e eu quero que decida.

- Carlisle...se eu ficar eu quero que...

- Não. - Ele a interrompeu. - Não há negociações, Alex, se ficar, vai ser sob as mesmas regras que meus filhos vivem. - Avisou. - O mesmo preço.

- Vou responder por hoje?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. - Ele avisou. - Então, o que vai ser?

Ela olhou para a porta, querendo muito a liberdade, mas teve medo. Sentiu-se realmente mimada e injusta, e viu que tinha errado, mas além disso, viu os olhos preocupados dos dois.

- Eu...eu...

- Por favor, querida... - Disse Esme.- Por favor...

- Eu fico. - disse ela. - Eu sinto muito.

- Está perdoada. - disse Carlisle. - Esme, leve a bolsa dela para cima e nos dê privacidade, a nossa conversa aqui vai ser longa.

- Agora? - Ela perguntou. - Mas eu...

- Esme...saia. -Ele repetiu, já tirando o cinto da calça.

- Ei, espera aí...

Ela se sentiu uma criança, vendo o pai tirando o cinto da calça e se encolheu no sofá.

- Eu já disse que sinto muito, por favor!

- Eu já disse, obediência, vamos conversar agora, e esse cinto vai ficar na minha mão, caso você tente fugir...estou me fazendo entender?

- Sim, senhor. - Ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Raramente a verdade é pura, e nunca é simples" Oscar Wilde_

Ler: Mito de medéia

Ouvir: Hurt- Christina Aguilera.

Ela sentiu medo, e uma pequena ponta de arrependimento por não ter fugido. Aceitar tinha sido burrice, mas sentia necessidade de ficar viva. O erro, ela pensou, era dela, mas porque ela tinha que pagar? Não escolhera aquilo...não era justo!

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Ele disse soltando o cinto no sofá. – Não sei.

Sozinhos, eles podiam expressar seus medos, mas ele parecia sentir muito mais medo do que ela e isso a intrigou.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Será que sente? Será que entende que mais dois passos e você poderia não estar aqui, conversando comigo? Você diz que tem idade adulta, e age como minha filha de 12 anos.

Ela serrou os dentes, profundamente irrritada.

- Vai continuar lutando comigo, Alex? – Ele perguntou. – Quem acha que vai ganhar?

- Você, eu suponho, todo poderoso.

- Não gosto de piadinhas, Alex, e caso não tenha percebido, não estou de bom humor. Entenda uma coisa, não queremos seu mal, sinto muito que tenha acabado aqui conosco, mas se escolheu ficar, me dê um bom motivo, tirando a sua idade pra não respeitar as regras da minha casa, SUA casa.

Não havia motivo, pensou ela.

- Eu disse que sinto muito.

Mas ele não acreditava que ela sentisse.

- Tudo bem, vamos acabar com isso. –Ele falou sentando-se no sofá.

- Aqui na sala? – Ela perguntou. – Como? Eu preciso...me deitar ou...

- Quantas vezes você passou por isso, Alex?

- Nenhuma, sinceramente.

- Você vai se levantar, abaixar a calça e a calcinha e deitar-se no meu colo.

Ela arregalou os olhos, muito mesmo. Quem ele pensava que...

- Carlisle, com todo respeito, eu não vou ficar sem roupa na sua frente...

- Você pode me obedecer, ou me fazer tirar por você, porque acredite Alex, minha paciência acabou e sim, vai ficar sem roupa.

Ele fechou o punho e ele se irritou.

- Um...

- Carlisle!

- Dois...

Pelo amor de deus, ela pensou, o cara estava de brincadeira.

- TÁ BOM! – Gritou se levantando. – Que seja!

- Obrigado.

Ela abaixou as calças com um puxão e foi pro lado dele.

- A calcinha, Alex.

- Ah vá pro infe...

Antes dela terminar, ele puxou a calcinha dela pros joelhos e a puxou pro colo, para diminuir a vergonha.

- Isso é pra me obedecer e aprender a controlar a língua.

Por precaução, segurou já a mão dela com força e levantou sua mão direita, pronto para começar.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

Nossa, aquilo doia! Ela estava muito constrangida, mas disposta a não chorar. Abaixou a cabeça, imaginando se ele estava vendo mais do que deveria com ela deitada naquela posição.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

Não ia chorar….não ia chorar…. Não ia...

PAFT – aiiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT – Paraaaa

PAFT PAFT PAFT

Oh deus, ela ia chorar!

PAFT PAFT!

- Estou me fazendo entender, Alex?

- Sim, sim, oh deus sim!

PAFT PAFT PAFT

- Pare de chutar as pernas! – Ele avisou. – Eu não quero pegar meu cinto, mocinha!

- Aiii senhor, simmm.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

-Não vai mais desobedecer.

PAFT PAFT PAFT

As lágrimas começaram a sair compulsivamente dos olhos dela, e ela esqueceu do pudor. Sentia-se mesmo uma criança punida pelo pai, e que vergonha.

- Eu prometo, eu prometo!

PAFT PAFT

- Prometoooo

- Se eu tiver que repetir, não vou ser tão gentil, Alex.

- Simmmm

Ele parou de bater, e a colocou em pé ajudando ela a subir a roupa.

Ela quis ficar brava, mas ao invés disso o olhou com carinho.

- Achei que fosse ficar furiosa com você...que ficaria maluca...que não entenderia.

- Mas...?

- Você realmente se importa comigo, não é mesmo?

- O suficiente para te ensinar o bom caminho. – Ele sorriu. – Eu ganho um abraço...filha?

- Claro... . – Ela sorriu fungando as lágrimas. – Pai...

Enquanto isso...

- Que demais! – Jéssica gritou – Bill, vem ver o que eu fiz com os pacotes de true blood. – Satisfeita com o castelinho, ela resolveu se divertir mais ainda soprando como um lobo mau.

Ele colocou a cabeça na porta dela, e riu, olhou para roupa dela, curta e as pernas vermelhas e sentiu dó, mas tinha que ser firme.

- Jéssica, ainda está doendo?

- É, um pouco. – Admitiu. – Escuta...Bill...você devia ter me deixado ir hoje com você.

- Não, sabe que você é muito preciosa pra mim e pra Sookie.

- Não sou uma boneca. – Ela disse mordendo os lábios. – Mas esse castelinho ficou o máximo, não acha?

- Sim, lógico... – Ele entrou no quarto de vez. – Levante a saia pra eu dar uma olhada.

Sem vergonha alguma, ela se virou de costas, levantou a saia e empinou a bunda vermelha.

- Tá um desastre. – Ela riu.

- Eu vou pedir pra Sookie passar um creme aí...

- Ai Bill, fala sério...eca! Eu mesma passo.

Ele riu, e se sentou na cama, batendo no joelho, como um convite para Jéssica se sentar ali.

- Vamos ter uma guerra, não vamos?

- Éo que tudo indica.

- Assim como no passado... – Ela afundou nos pensamentos.

- O que foi, filha?

- O senhor lembra a primeira vez que me...que me bateu?

- Claro que lembro...como poderia esquecer?

Flashback...

Era quase meia noite quando ela enfiou a cabeça em casa, depois de ter saído escondida quando Bill, seu criador tinha deixado bem claro que aquilo não era permitido.

Imaginou que ele estaria com Sookie, namorando ou fudendo em algum canto escuro, mas entrou com cuidado, segurando a saia. Quando se virou para subir as escadas viu Bill, parado no meio da sala segurando um chinelo de borracha na mão.

- Olá Jéssica.

E ela soube que estava fu-di-da. (Continua...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Girls, vou apresentar meu projeto de mestrado, torçam por mim, se eu ficar uns dias sem postar, é que eu vou viajar pra apresentar então me entendam, vou tentar postar todo dia, mas não dá pra garantir.**

**Vocês estão gostando?**

_"O povo que subjulga um outro, forja sua própria cadeira" Karl Marx_

Ler: Controle durante a ditadura

Ouvir: I'm a believer – Smash mouth

Ela ficou parada, olhando para Bill ali parado, estava perdida mesmo?

- Jéssica, onde você estava?

Ela o olhou com um sentimento que já conhecia. Seu pai humano a batia muito, e muitas vezes injustamente, o estômago dela virou ao ver ele daquela forma.

- Bill, eu já voltei, relaxa.

- Jéssica, como seu criador, eu ordeno que me diga onde estava!

- No marlotte's! – Confessou.- Que merda Bill, eu odeio quando você usa essa parada de criador comigo!

- Não minta pra mim e eu paro de usar... – Ele a olhou com firmeza cruzando os braços. – O que eu disse sobre sair?

- Que era perigoso, bla bla bla...sério, Bill...eu sou uma vampira!

- E é minha progênitura! – Ele falou alto.

- Eca... o que é isso?

- Minha filha, Jéssica, de certa forma. O que me faz responsável por você.

- Ah Bill, não vamos começar com isso não.

- Você me desobedeceu, nesses tempos de crise, então eu vou começar sim... sabe o que acontece com meninas que não obedecem seus pais, Jéssica? – Ele mostrou o chinelo para ela.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sabendo bem o que aquilo significava.

- Fala sério!

- Estou falando sério! Isso aqui é o preço que você vai pagar...

- Não, sério...olha, eu não faço mais. – Ela levantou as mãos para as coxas defensivamente. – Por favor Bill, por favor...meu outro pai fazia isso comigo e doia demais...

- Jéssica... – Ele disse se afastando um pouco. – É para doer, é por isso que é um castigo. – Ele alertou. – Quero que entenda que me desobedecer não é uma opção.

Como ela parecia apavorada, Bill sorriu.

- Jéssica, é dificil entender, mas eu te amo, da minha forma, te amo, filha.

- Nossa, você me chamou de filha. – Ela riu levando as mãos à boca. – Isso é tão estranho.

- Não gosto de bater em crianças, mas você me desobedeceu...por isso... – Bill procurou uma cadeira e se sentou, batendo nos joelhos. – Vamos lá, Jéssica.

- Peraí... – Ela deu um passo pra trás pondo a mão na cintura. – Não quer que...

- Deite aqui.

- Ah Bill, olha o meu tamanho, sério!

- Jéssica, eu vou ter que ir te pegar?

- Eu sinto muito de verdade, mas olha, eu te desobedeci por uma boa causa, eu estava com fome!

- Há true blood em casa... – Então, um clique. – Jéssica, você...

- Foi um doador, eu juro que não encantei ninguém. – se defendeu.

- Jéssica, venha logo.

- Mas eu...

- Como seu criador, eu ordeno que venha!

- Oh merda!

Ela caminhou até ele, e sem graça se deitou nos joelhos de Bill. Cara, aquilo era tão contrangedor.

- Jéssica, nunca mais me desobedeça, entenda que agora eu sou seu pai.

Ela sentiu Bill colocando as mãos na saia dela e deu um pulo.

- Espera aí Bill!

- Eu vou levantar isso e abaixar sua calcinha, quero ver o que estou fazendo.

- Não! – Ela chutou. – Bill, eca! Eu não vou ficar pelada na sua frente! Eca, que nojo!

- Não te dei opção!

Ele abaixou a roupa dela em uma velocidade enorme, e ela abaixou a cabeça constrangida.

- Bill!

Nossa, que vergonha, suas nádegas branquíssimas estavam pra cima no colo dele.

- Vamos acabar com isso.

Ele levantou o chinelo, e segurou ela firme pela cintura.

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

- Aiii isso doi oh cacete!

- Olha a boca!

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

- Aiii

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

- Paizinhooooo

Ela tinha chamado ele de pai! Ele vibrou.

- Isso Jéssica é para pensar antes de ir contra minhas ordens

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

- Aiiiiii dooooiii

E não aguentou, segurou a canela dele e começou a chorar como uma criança faria.

PAF PAF PAF

- Estou me fazendo entender, Jéssica?

- Sim senhooooor.

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

- Está siiiim, eu jurooooo

Ele a levantou com um braço só, e ela ficou em pé, toda suja de lágrimas, chorando e constrangida. Dançava sob os calcanheres, com o bumbum ardendo e com a calcinha nos calcanhares.

- Entendeu, Jéssica?

- Sim, Bill, não me bate mais não, eu juro!

Ele sorriu.

- Está perdoada. – e subiu a calcinha dela ele mesmo, com todo cuidado. – Não ganho um abraço?

Ele ficou meio desconfiada, mas pulou para fora da saia que estava no chão e subiu no colo dele de calcinha mesmo, procurando conforto.

- Já acabou... – Ele a abraço com força.

- Eu também te amo Bill...

Nesse mesmo momento, no clã ômega...

A campainha tocou no momento em que Carlisle colocava Alex no quarto dela. Ele mesmo desceu, imaginando quem poderia ser. Estava cansado e queria muito se deitar com Esme, mas quando abriu a porta e viu Eric e Pam parados, ele desistiu da idéia.

- Podemos entrar? – Eric perguntou. – É importante.

- Claro. – Ele abriu mais a porta como um convite.

Os dois entraram, já procurando crianças por perto, e ficaram gratos por não encontrarem.

- O que foi?

- Temos um problema. – Pam disse cruzando os braços. – Dos grandes.

- Pode falar. – Carlisle apontou o sofá.

Ao invés disso, Eric jogou uma garafa de True Blood para Carlisle.

- O que é isso?

- Seu caixão, por assim dizer. – Pam disse dando de ombros.

- True blood?

- O laboratório clandestino da fronteira achou traços de prata coloidal na bebiba... – Eric explicou.

- Por que eles fariam isso? O governo que nos dá isso e...

- Quem é burro o suficiente para tentar envenenar vampiros aos poucos, vamos pensar? – Pam disse ironicamente. – Carlisle, não vamos conseguir segurar a fronteira, essa é a merda da prova que eles queriam que esses filhos da puta estão conspirando contra as colônias.

- Pam...

- Ela tem razão, meu amigo. – Eric cruzou os braços. – Não podemos ficar de lado. As indústrias farmacéuticas estão colocando isso em colônias específicas.

- Mas porque não em todas?

- Controle político. –Pam disse. – Matam os mais velhos e os mais influentes, e controlam a massa, querem um bando de fúrias e lobisomens burros, sem ofensas à sua filha.

Carlisle ignorou a colocação e segurou a garrafa de true Blood.

- Não temos onde caçar, Eric, isso vai começar uma guerra civil ou uma guerra contra os humanos...

- Eu sou o mais velho do continente. – Eric disse. – Bill é o ex-rei, não é coicidência, Carlisle...até mesmo o fato de você estar na mesma colônia. ..

- Vamos acabar com esses filhos da puta. – Pam disse.- A fronteira com certeza pode se aliar conosco.

- Eles não são bons aliados. – Carlisle disse.

- Pam tem razão, Carlsle, se vamos atacar precisamos de todas as forças possíveis. Estamos infiltrados, podemos ajudar.

- Bill...ele já sabe disso? – Perguntou o médico vampiro preocupado.

- E e Jéssica vão se alimentar de Sookie até isso acabar...nós, no entanto, temos um problema.

- Quem faria isso? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Quem nós sabemos, mas não temos como chegar nele...mas a filha dele dorme lá em cima. – Pam disse. – Sua fúriazinha metida a vampira purpurina, ela é filha do presidente da associação irlandesa de seres não-humanos.

Carlisle suspirou.

- Ela é minha filha agora, Pam.

- Ela sabe de algo. – Eric garantiu. – Amanhã...na casa de Bill...não é um convite, é uma intimação. – Avisou.

- Estaremos lá, e não porque é uma intimação, é porque tenho filhos que não quero ver envenenados. – Disse firme. – Boa noite...


	10. Chapter 10

_"Só os mortos conhecem o fim da guerra" Douglas MacArthur_

**Ler: História de Actéon**

**Ouvir: Wishmaster – Nightwish**

A manhã veio clara, e foi assim que Esme achou o caminho da cama de Alex. Sentou-me na beira, e ficou ali, pensando e imaginando demais, até que a menina acordou e olhou pra ela.

- Que foi?

Nada, Esme pensou, mas seus filhos não dormiam, e era interessante observar.

- Como está?

- Arrependida. – Declarou. – Eu sinto muito.

Com esforço, ela se sentou na cama.

- Nunca mais, Alex. – Esme disse. – Quero que se comporte.

- Você...vai me bater?

Ela queria dizer que não, mas tinha feito uma promessa, e apesar de Carlisle, não queria ser fraca e não cumprir com a palavra.

-Levante-se e se arrume, vamos conversar no meu quarto. – Esme avisou. – 10 minutos.

- Sim, senhora.

Educamente, Alex se levantou, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e prendeu os cabelos, vestiu um moletom largo, e suspirou. É, tinha que ser mulher o suficiente e ir, pensou em ficar ali, mas Esme apareceria de novo.

Caminhou arrastando os pés, mas foi.

Encostou a porta, e viu Esme já sentada na cama.

- Eu te fiz uma promessa, Alex.

- Sim, que ia me bater.

- Isso mesmo. E sabe porque?

- Pelo meu comportamento, eu sei. Me arrisquei, e além disso fui estúpida com você.

- Alex, você é minha filha, e eu tinha te prometido uma surra, e vou cumprir.

- Não vou me opor. –Disse ela. – Eu errei, fui injusta, e sinto muito mesmo.

- Ótimo, veja e entenda, que amamos você já, e não vamos tolerar esse tipo de comportamento. – avisou. – ok, mocinha?

- Sim.

- Venha.

Alex caminhou até ela, e ficou ali, sem graça.

- Não deite não. – Esme se levantou e segurou Alex pelo braço direito. – Vou começar. – E virou a filha de lado.

- Ai meu deus... – Ela prendeu a respiração

PAFT PAFT PAFT – Aiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – oWnnn

PAF PAFT PAFT – uiii

Esme então, a soltou.

- E que sirva de lição. – disse sorrindo.

- Só isso?

Esme puxou Alex para um abraço.

- Nunca mais nos dê nenhum susto.

Alex a abraçou de volta.

- Nunca mais.

Enquanto isso...

- É meeeeeu. – Jane puxou a almofada da mão de Emmett. – Solta, seu urso!

- Solta, tampinhaaaa eu vou te acertar

- Acerta!

A briga infantil virou uma zona quando Jane voou em Emmett.

- É agora! – Emmett virou a mão na bunda da irmã

PAFT!

- Aiiii! - Ela gritou chateada e estreitou os olhos, fazendo o proibido. – Dor!

Enquanto isso...

Alex enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto o frio batia nas suas costas. Na porta de casa, via a nuvem negra que não permitia o sol entrar na colônia. O lugar escuro era depressívo, mas, sentia paz agora.

Enquanto pensava no seu erro, na fuga, e no fato de ter apanhado, viu o homem loiro que a impedira de fugir se aproximando com um sorriso belo nos lábios.

- Não devia estar apanhando do seu pai, pequena Cullen?

- Já apanhei, se te consola. – Disse ela sem humor. – Eric, certo?

- O próprio...creio que não fomos apresentados ainda.

- Alex.

- Alex, como Alecto, a fúria?

Ela deu de ombros, confirmando.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Eric?

- Se eu falasse que estou passeando você acreditaria?

- Não. –decidiu. – O que quer?

- Você é química.

- Sou...quase...tinha 3 meses para me formar.

- Preciso de uma química. – disse ele.

- Vá se fuder. – Ela riu.

- Adoraria, quem sabe mais tarde?

Ela o olhou de lado, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Consegue mesmo alguma mulher com uma cantada dessas?

- Ai, meu ego. – Ele riu. – Você é linda.

- E você um idiota. –garantiu. – O que foi? Porque eu?

- O true blood, quero saber se está mesmo infectado, porque, e como.

- Me consiga alguns corantes e um microscópio.

- Feito. – disse Eric. – E não conte pro seu pai, não sei se percebeu, mas ele não gosta da idéia da guerra aqui...mas é inevitável, Alex, estão colocando prata no sangue, é um ataque específico para vampiros...

- Eric... – ela suspirou.

- Não se preocupe... – ele disse. – Não vou deixar ele bater no seu bumbum de novo.

E dizendo isso se aproximou muito do rosto dela.

- Acho que vou gostar de você Alex...

- Tarado.

Ele riu.

- Sou mesmo! – E rodou os pés. – Tenho que ir, reunião dos adultos, te aviso quando tiver seu kit de química infantil.

E Alex sentiu-se bem e mal, se perguntando porque Eric parecia tão atrativo e porque desobedecer seu pai e mentir parecia uma boa idéia.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Quem melhor conhece a verdade, é mais capaz de mentir" Sócrates_

Ouvir: Come dig me up – Kelly Osbourne

- O que siginifica isso? – A mãe invadiu o quarto, vendo Jane torturar o irmão por uma almofada.- Sério mesmo?

- Ele me deu uma palmada! – Se defendeu a menina. – Sério!

- Emmett! – Ela cruzou os braços. – O que deu em vocês?

Os dois se olharam, e se atracaram de novo, rolando no chão, o que forçou Esme a se abaixar e pegar os dois pelas orelhas.

- Ai ai aiii – Jane reclamou.

- Peçam desculpas! – Disse ela.

- Desculpa, sua pirralha!

- Desculpa, urso!

- Ótimo, agora que estamos conversando como gente, calças pra baixo os dois...

- Mas mãe! – Emmett gritou. – Na frente dela?

- Como se eu não soubesse que seu pinto é do tamanho de uma minhoca!

- Jane! – Esme a repreendeu.

- E daí, você é uma criançinha mesmo!

- Emmett! Meu deus do céu, vocês dois parecem bichos!

Jane abaixou as calças, sem vergonha alguma.

- Anda, menino! – Esme o apressou. – E os dois de bruços no sofá.

Jane se deitou, aceitando o destino, e Emmett cruzou os braços, e mesmo com as calças nos joelhos e a dignidade no chão, ele bateu o pé.

- Eu vou contar pro meu paaaai que você me deixou pelado na frente das meninas!

- Ora, Emmett! – Esme ficou furiosa. – Como se todos vocês não já tivessem se visto sem roupas, e eu já disse, se quiser ser tratado como adulto, faça de conta que é um e pare com essas atitudes, só quem bate nos meus filhos sou eu, Emmett, não dê palmadas na sua irmã só porque ela é mais nova!

Jane riu.

- E você Jane, o que eu já falei sobre torturar seus irmãos?

- Que é errado?- Ela sorriu largamente.

- Deus me ajude! – Disse Esme procurando por um cinto nas calças do filho. – Anda, um do lado do outro, bumbuns alinhados.

- Mãeeeee- Jane protestou.

- Aprontam juntos, apanham juntos!

SLAP! SLAP! A cintada pegou no bumbum dos dois, sendo a parte mais forte na de Emmett, e os dois pularam.

SLAP SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

- Estamos entendendo?

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- Aiiii – Jane chutou as pernas. – Aiiiiiii

SLAP SLAP! SLAP!

- Mamaaaaa – Emmett gritou. – tá muito forteeee

- Aiiii aiiii wooonnn

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

- Ai maeeeeee – Jane começou a chorar.

- Ai tá doendoooo – Emmett berrou.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! SLAP!

Quando Emmett segurou a mão de Jane, que era só uma criança, Esme parou, a menininha não ia aguentar muito mais do que aquilo, aos berros já ela estava com o bumbum vermelho.

Emmett se levantou, subiu as calças e ajudou a irmã a se levantar, e com cuidado se abaixo para subir a calcinha dela.

- Desculpa Jane.

A menina deixou o irmão a vestir e deu um abraço nele.

- Desculpa Em.

- Ótimo. – Satisfeita, Esme concordou. – E os dois façam favor de brincar direito agora!

- Sim, mamãe. – E responderam os dois juntos.

Na manhã seguinte, na fronteira...

- Cara, sou só eu, ou estamos no meio de um bando de cachorros sarnentos?

- Paciência é uma viturde, Pam. – Eric disse, olhando para os lados.

- Uma virtude que nós dois não temos, Eric. Que porra foi aquela com aquela menina? Alex sei lá do que, a fúria.

- Ela é bonita. – Adimitiu.

- É uma criança que ainda apanha no bumbum, Eric.

- E você também vai ser se não parar de me questinar. – disse firme.

- Você a chamou para avaliar a situação...ela vem?

- Vem. – Garantiu. – Ela vem.

- Na fronteira, Eric?

- Sim, Pam.

- Você gosta dela.

- Não use palavras que eu não entendo. – Ele riu. – Quando a fronteira atacar...e ela vai, precisamos ter cartas na manga, e fugir, vai haver uma guerra Pam, e eu pretendo estar do lado certo.

- Foda-se a guerra, Eric, vamos fugir desta merda.

- Não vou deixar Bill e os Cullens para trás.

- Foda-se a honra. – Pam disse. – Eu vou até a casa do Bill, até Jéssica anda com mais cabeça do que você nesses tempos.

- Ótimo, aproveite e convença Jéssica a nos ajudar de casa, ela pode ser útil.

Minutos depois...

Ela tantou imaginar se seria inteligente ir, mas lembrou do homem loiro, e abriu a porta de casa. Olhou para trás, e a loira, chamada de Rosalie olhou para ela de cima a baixo.

- Vou com você.

- Mas eu só vou...

- Na fronteira. – Rosalie disse concordando. – Eu quero ir.

Alex pensou em discutir, mas viu nos olhos da irmã algo que entendia: Fúria.

- Me conta sobre o true blood e a fronteira no caminho?

- Rosalie...quando Carlisle descobrir, e ele vai, vamos apanhar...

- Vai valer a pena. – Ela sorriu. – Estão nos envenenando, Alex, meu pai só pensa no bem da família e esqueçe que escolher um lado pode nos manter vivos, eu quero participar.

- Não vou me aliar a fronteira.

- A fronteira é forte e é nossa melhora chance. –Rosalie garantiu. – Vamos...vamos nos enturmar com a morte.

Na fronteira...

Eric olhou para frente no mesmo momento em que viu Russel, o vampiro gay maluco se aproximando.

- Só pode ser...

Oh merda, ele na fronteira?

- Eric eric eric... – Ele riu batendo palmas. – Finalmente, uma visão que me agrada...o que faz no meu ninho?

- Eu devia ter imaginado que essa loucura tinha nome.

- Que injustiça. – Ele dançou sozinho. – Eu sou o rei da fronteira.

- Não há reis na colônia.

- E você quer morrer, Eric? Acha mesmo que eu não saberia que você e aquela aberração que você chama de filha, estavam na minha fronteira? Eu quero guerra...e você, o que quer?

- Quero só viver mais um dia. – Disse ele mostrando as presas.

- Que pena...acordei com um certo humor para a morte... eu vou derrubar o governo e as políticas anti não-humanos!

- Boa sorte, Russel, isso não vai acontecer.

Foi quando Eric viu as meninas se aproximando, merda...merda!

- Convidados! – Russel disse pulando de alegria. – Mas que sorte! Bem à tempo da chegada dos meus metamorfos! Unam-se a mim, e lutem, e assim, talvez terão a chance de viver...ou morram agora.

Ouvindo a frase, Alex segurou Rosalie pelo braço, e antes que alguém tomasse a frente, ela mesmo tomou.

- Queremos viver, tanto quanto você! – Garantiu. – Queremos a mesma coisa.

- Prove!

- Minha família é de vampiros, eu sou química, e uma fúria, meu pai controla as políticas que te interessam além deste muro.

- Estou ouvindo... – disse ele dando atenção à menina.

- Deixe Eric vir comigo, e eu te ofereço ajuda, toda que quiser.

- Finalmente alguém com senso de política. – Comemorou. – Como posso confiar em você?

Alex pensou, e então, fechou a mão com força.

- Se eu não cumprir minha palavra, pode me matar.

- Feito! – Bateu palmas. – Eu quero todos aqui amanhã, vamos traças um plano e essa guerra vai começar finalmente!

No caminho de volta...

- Isso foi muito corajoso. – Eric disse sorrindo para Alex.

- Ou muito burro. – Rosalie disse. – Papai não vai ficar nada feliz.

- Não, não vai... – Alex concordou. – Eric, vá para casa...eu preciso falar com meu pai e...

Eric segurou a mão de Alex, e deu um beijo simples em sua palma, e depois, fechou sua mão, com um belo sorriso nórdico no rosto.

- Me leve consigo...

O pequeno flerte fez Alex vibrar, e soltar um sorriso e quase se esquecer que levaria uma surra quando chegasse em casa.

- Eric..

- Eu não sei o que vejo em você, Alex, mas eu gosto... – Ele disse. – Até amanhã?

- Sim...

Eric caminhou até a casa de Bill, e Alex ficou abobada, olhando para ele.

- Então, os dois pombinhos terminaram? – Rosalie brincou. – Você é gente boa, Alex...

- Alguma chance da gente não apanhar muito?

- Zero. – Rosalie decidiu. – Mas vai valer a pena.

- Desobedecer o papai, invadir a fronteira e fazer negócio com um homem que parece o diabo?

- Merda... – A loira concordou. – Quer fugir?

- Fugir?- Perguntou Carlisle abrindo a porta. – Eu acho isso uma péssima idéia...onde vocês estavam?!

- Papai... – Rosalie disse, tentando se defender.

- Fomos à fronteira. – Alex confessou. – Fiz negócios com seu líder e vou ajudar, pai, não vão nos evenenar e sair impunes, o governo precisa cair.

- Me desobedeceu... – Ele disse chateado. – Não interessa, são crianças! CRIANÇAS! ENTREM!

- Não sou uma criança! – Alex gritou. – Você é burro ou é cego?

- Ih, fudeu... .- Rosalie deu um passo pra trás.

- Eu sei defender minha família, Alex, e ir na fronteira foi perigoso e burro, e não estou falando de política, estou falando como pai, vocês duas vão apanhar com a fivela do meu cinto!

- Não papai! -Rosalie gritou se jogando de joelhos no chão. – Por favoorrrr

- Tente, Carlisle... – Alex estreitou os olhos.

- Quer outra briga, Alex? – Ele disse puxando as duas para dentro e batendo a porta. – Dessa vez eu não vou dar palmadinhas e nem voltar atrás, tirem a roupa, as duas, TUDO! Essa vai ser uma surra histórica!


	12. Chapter 12

_"É impossível ser feliz sozinho" Vinícius de moraes._

Ouvir: Os cegos do castelo - titãs

Ela entrou na sala, revoltada com o pai. Cara, ele queria mesmo bater nela e em Rosalie só por se por em perigo? Tá, era justo, mas poxa, porque ele não via ela como o que ela era? Uma adulta.

- A roupa, as duas!

Rosalie começou a chorar compulsivamente, com vergonha e medo, e então Alex tomou a frente.

- Carlisle, eu assumo toda responsabilidade.

- Eu dou as ordens na minha casa, Alex, as duas se colocaram em perigo, as duas vão apanhar. Andem logo!

Rosalie começou a puxar a blusa com muita vergonha, mas obedeceu, e Alex ficou olhando, totalmente nocauteada pela prontidão da menina. Colocou as mãos na própria calça e a puxou pra baixo suspirando. Achava aquilo ridículo.

- Paizinho por favor não me faz ficar pelada não! – Rosalie implorou. – Por favor...

- Quem sabe assim você aprende a não se por em perigo. Já tivemos essa conversa antes!

- Carlisle...ela é uma menina! – Alex gritou.

- E eu sou o pai das duas, e médico, não há nada que eu não tenha visto aí, vamos!

Em silêncio, as duas se tiraram as roupas, e Alex estreitou os olhos para a enorme cicatriz no seio da irmã.

Carlisle puxou uma cadeira.

- Rosalie, você primeiro. – avisou. – No meu colo.

A menina chorou ainda mais alto.

- Com o cinto não papai, por favor vai me machucar...

- Um...dois...

E a menina voou pro colo dele. Alex imaginou que ele aqueceria a menina com palmadas, mas ele levantou logo o cinto, primeiro a parte de couro.

SLAP SLAP SLAP – Aiiii

SLAP SLAP SLAP – Aiiiii desculpaaaa

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP – Aiiii nãoooo

SLAP SLAP

- Não digo eu Rosalie, não se coloque em perigo! Não me desobedeça!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP –Aiiiii aiiii aiii

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

Ele então virou o cinto, apontando a fivela.

- Isso vai doer. – Ele avisou.

- Pai to implorando! – Ela se debateu. – Por favor, com a fivela nãoooo.

- Sinto muito, filha, assim você aprende que sua vida é importante pra se arriscar me desobedecendo.

TAFFF – Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

TAFFF TAFFF – aaaiiii pelo amor de deeeeus

TAFFF TAFF TAFF TAFF – PARAAAAAAAAA

TAFF TAFFFF – APAPAAAAAAIIIII

TAFF TAFF

Rosalie estava ficando roxa, mesmo com as poucas fivelas e ficaria cruelmente marcada.

- Estou me fazendo entender, Rosalie?

- Sim, senhor eu não desobedeço mais!

TAFFFF TAFFF

- ACHO BOM!

TAFFF – Aiiii me perdoaaaa

TAFFFF

- Pro canto, nariz na parede! – Carlisle ajudou Rosalie a se levantar, e a menina voou para o cantinho, e então, os olhos dele se voltaram para a fúria. – Vamos, Alex, sua vez.

Ver a irmã apanhando a deixara revoltada, a menina estava num roxo só, coitada! E ela...meu deus...

- Não. – disse. – Essa fivela aí...

- Um...

- Carlisle... não sou uma criança...

- Quer apanhar de varinha também?

- Dois...

Desistindo e bufando, Alex caminhou até o pai, e se deitou em seu colo.

Ótimo, Carlisle pensou, pelo menos isso.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Ela segurou a perna dele com força, disposta a não chorar

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Mas estava queimando! Oh deus! Como queimava!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- Aiiii

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- Aiiii

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

- Peça desculpas, e eu viro a fivela, dou três e paramos, Alex.

Sabendo que a menina não era uma vampira, ele resolveu amenizar.

- Vá pro inferno! – Ela gritou.

- Ótimo. Vamos do seu jeito.

Ele virou a fivela, era hora de virar o jogo.

TAFFF – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ela gritou tão alto que Carlisle teve medo, e viu o roxo se formando no momento em que bateu.

- Então, quer pedir desculpas por se por em risco agora?

- Não! – Ela disse chorando. – Você é um...

TAFFF – AAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Alex, cuidado com a boca, mocinha!

TAFFFFFF – AAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa

A menina quase ficou sem voz por causa deste grito, e Carlisle viu uma marca vermelha demais, que nem era mais um roxo, mas era a pele começando a ceder, tinha que acabar logo com aquilo antes de ferir a criança.

- Alex, eu não vou permitir que se ponha em risco, independente do motivo, eu te amo.

- Então não me bata mais! – Ela chorava. – Por favor.

- Peça desculpas.

- VÁ SE FUDER.

Oh, deus que o ajudasse.

TAFF TAFF TAFF TAFF TAFFF TAFF TAFFF

A menina parou de gritar e de se mexer. Ele tinha passado do limite! Como ela podia ser tão cabeça dura?

- Rosalie, venha aqui dar um beijo no papai. – Pediu depressa.

A menina loira viu a irmã deitada no colo do pai, semi-acordada. E deu um beijo nele.

- Papai...a Alex...

- Chame sua mãe. Está perdoada querida.

Quando Rosalie saiu, Carlisle segurou Alex pelo braço com cuidado e a virou no colo. Quando o bumbum dela encostou na calça dele, ela berrou.

- NÃO ME BATE MAIS NÃO POR FAVOR TÁ DOENDOOOO.

- Não estou te batendo filha...acabou... – Ele disse carinho a abraçando. – Minha cabeçinha dura...eu te amo...

- Desculpa. – falou finalmente. – por ter ido na fronteira...é que...

- Eu entendo. – Ele concordou. – Realmente entendo e te admiro, só não quero te perder...

Esme veio correndo nas escadas, desesperada.

- Ai meu deeeus Carlisleeee! O meu bebê!

- Esme, graças a deus... – Carlisle disse, pegando a menina no colo, como um bebê de fato. – Eu vou por ela na banheira, dê um banho nela e ponha pomada.

- Claro.

- Eu posso tomar banho sozinha. – disse constrangida.

- Eu sou sua mãe, Alex, não precisa ter vergonha. – Esme sorriu. – Vamos, o papai vai te por na banheira.

Ia mesmo por a filha na banheira e depois, ia até Eric, acertar algumas contas por colocar suas filhas em perigo.


	13. Chapter 13

_"You can not walk away from love" – William Irish_

**"Pesamet andam. Uskolfertiilament andam. Sívamet andam. Sielamet andam. Te élidet ainaak pide minam. Te avio palafertiilam." Escrita em língua Carpathiana, uma língua vampira do norte da Romênia.**

**(Eu te dou minha proteção, eu te dou minha fidelidade, eu te dou meu coração, eu te dou minha alma. Sua vida valerá mais do que a minha por toda eternindade. Você é minha companheira de vida)**

Ouvir: Forever yours – Nightwish

Carlisle pisou firme enquanto pensava em mil formas de socar a cara de Eric. Ah, ele ia pagar! Ele, como pai, queria ver aquele maluco longe de suas filhas, e foi assim que Eric viu Carlisle quando abriu a porta da casa de Bill.

- Senhor Cullen, mas que surpresa agradável.

- Me poupe de suas mentiras, Eric, quero entrar. – disse ele serrando os dentes.

Jéssica que estava na sala, sentada no chão com um livro, olhou os dois homens.

- Jéssica, querida, vá arrumar algum animalzinho para torturar, preciso falar com esse homem.

Sem desviar os olhos, Eric ouviu a menina se arrastando pelas escadas iguais as da casa Cullen, e esperou.

- Então?

Carlisle deu um tapa firme no rosto de Eric.

- Isso é pelas minhas filhas! – gritou. – Eu poderia estar enterrando elas.

- E vai, se não fizer nada. Ao contrário de você, sua Alex tem colhões. – disse Eric. Batendo a porta. – O que você sabe sobre guerra?

- Mais do que você! O que sabe sobre criar crianças?

- Sei que Alex não é uma criança. – Ele quase gritou, mas se conteve. – Ao inferno, Carlisle, quer brincar de casinha e de se esconder quando seus filhos anseiam por guerra.

- São crianças!

- Eram! – Eric gritou. – Eles tem plena capacidade de nos ajudar.

- A decisão é minha e não passe por cima das minhas escolhas, Eric.

- A fronteira vai iniciar um ataque, Carlisle, ou estamos ao lado deles...

- Não estamos! – Carlisle gritou. – Meu deus, Eric, levar mulheres, minhas meninas até lá?

- Foi precipitado, eu admito. – Ele se controlou. – Sinto muito.

- Obrigado! – Carlisle jogou as mãos pra cima, quase satisfeito.

- Carlisle...estou interessado em Alex.

Carlisle primeiro riu, depois, se virou para o homem.

- Interessado como?

- Ela é uma mulher bonita...intrigante...

Oh, não, tudo menos aquele homem como genro!

- Ela parece estar interessada de volta.

- Nem em um milhão de anos. – Carlisle riu. – Não.

- Achei que seria prudente te avisar, antes de chamar ela para um..."encontro".

- Eric, eu sei bem o que você quer...comer minha filha e deixar ela pra trás, como fez com tudo na sua vida.

Eric admitiu que ele tinha razão, mas realmente Alex o intrigava, ele não sabia bem como ou porque, mas queria descobrir e de alguma forma, sentia que não seria passageiro.

- Peço sua permissão para cortejá-la.

Carlisle riu de novo.

- Fala de guerra, e agora quer brincar de casinha com minha filha?

- Algumas mulheres valem a pena, não acha, Carlisle? – Eric disse rodando os calcanheres. – Sempre podemos brincar de casinha pelas suas costas...

- Não ouse. – Ele disse apontando o dedo na cara de Eric. – Você me fez dar uma surra nela, por me desobedecer.

- Bateu nela? Meu deus do céu homem! Bateu nela por ter coragem?

- Por me desobedecer, Eric, não finja que está chateado, sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Quero me encontrar com ela, hoje.

- Não. – Disse firme.

- Eu vou me encontrar com ela hoje.

- Mas que merda! – Carlisle nem conseguia pensar. – Amanhã, se ela aceitar! Se!

Satisfeito, Eric consentiu.

- E vamos decidir sobre a guerra agora?

- Eu lá tenho escolha? – Carlisle admitiu. – Eu, você, Pam, Bill, Alex e Jasper, daqui há duas horas, na minha sala.

- Jasper, seu filho de 17 anos?

- Ele lutou mais do que eu e você juntos, em todos os sentidos. – disse Carlisle. – Jasper vai.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou. – Só pra saber...vamos pra guerra?

- Sim...vamos, mas antes vamos definir nossos movimentos, e descobrir o que o governo quer. – Carlisle decidiu. – E sobre Alex, tome cuidado Eric...eu cogito ir à guerra por liberdade, mas por meus filhos, a guerra sempre é uma certeza.

Isso, Eric pensou, ele tinha certeza.

**Girls, e aí? Estou acompanhando as expectativas? Opiniões please?hehe Amo vocês, Diana, Blorry querida, Runa, Rosalie Llillian, Sara que tá sumida hehe, Marina doida que lê e me liga ao invés de comentar...Beatrizzzzz que deixa sempre uma críticazinha mas eu amo rs, enfim...vocês são sempre gentils e me motivam demais...sem palavras...tenho os melhores fãs do mundo!**


	14. Chapter 14

_"A guerra nunca vale a pena" Karl Marx_

Ouvir: Blackholes and revelations. - Muse.

Os olhares tensos se cruzavam pela sala, enquando Bill tentava conduzir a reunião, mas a verdade, é que, até o momento, havia mais nervos do que políticia.

- Isso é ridículo. – disse Pam. – Alguém quer falar alguma coisa?

- A fronteira está agindo, estão tentando envenenar muitas pessoas com a prata, a pergunta é: porque? – Eric comentou. – Especificamente, os vampiros, o que me faz pensar que, existe algo que os levou a direcionar os ataques.

- E tem mesmo. – Alex disse.- E não é só dos vampiros, eu temo. Eu só ouvi comentários, mas agora, deste lado do muro as coisas fazem sentido. O que vocês tem que os humanos não tem?

- Um bom senso de humor? – Eric brincou.

- Tempo ..- disse Carlisle.

- Exato. No final das contas, aposentadorias, licenças médicas, seguros...só lucram porque as pessoas morrem, quando elas param de morrer...

- Está me zuando que isso é por causa de dinheiro? – Pam riu.

- E o que não é?- Jasper mordeu os lábios. – Faz sentido, eles pedem pra indústria farmacéutica envenenar as pessoas que vivem demais, falam que foi um vírus que se espalhou pelas colônias e pronto, o governo se livra do problema.

- Jasper tem razão. – Bill concordou olhando para todos sentados na mesa de jantar. – Mas a verdade é que estamos presos aqui.

- Não por muito tempo. – Eric disse. –Eu não sei vocês, mas pela primeira vez, eu concordo com a fronteira, precisamos de número para passar os muros, e precisamos de número para derrubar o movimento anti-não humanos.

- E está sugerindo que nos aliemos à Russel e a fronteira... Eric! – Bill sacodiu a cabeça. – Ele é louco.

- Ele tem o maior número. – Jasper comentou.- Faz sentido.

- Ei ei ei... – Alex se levantou. – Meu pai é o presidente das operações, por mais que eu odeie ele...não podemos matar meu pai.

- Seu pai já virou churrasco, queridinha. – Pam riu. – Sério, achei que fúrias fosse menos sentimentais.

- Ninguém pode matar ele! – Ela disse de novo.

- Alex...vamos fazer nosso melhor. – Jasper disse segurando o braço da irmã. – Juro.

- Ai que bonitinho. – Pam comentou. – E como vamos atacar?

- Vamos nos reunir com Russel, eu e Pam, combinar um ataque para o final da semana. Derrubamos o muro, e com as informações que Alex nos deu, destruímos a indútria farmacéutica e depois, invadimos a sede do governo, a partir daí, é guerra. – Eric disse confiante. – Depois, procuramos um bom lugar para estabelecer uma nova cidade.

- Acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? – Carlisle disse. – Estabelecer uma nova cidade? Deveríamos fugir, sem deixar rastros e nos estabelecer em um local isolado.

- Você devia gostar mais de vingança quando alguém tenta... ENVENENAR SEUS FILHOS! – Pam gritou.

- Ei, vamos nos acalmar. – Bill levantou a mão. – Precisamos derrubar o movimento, Carlisle, ou eles vão continuar nos caçando.

- Ele tem razão, pai. – Jasper disse. – Vamos fazer nossa batalha, e depois disso, escolheremos um local, todos nós.

- Quais as chances disso dar certo de fato? – Alex perguntou.

- uns 25% - Eric comentou. – mas com a gente, 25% sempre é 99.

Enquanto isso...

- Eu devia estar lá embaixo! – Jéssica gritou.

Revoltada, ela chutava tudo, querendo estar na casa do vizinho.

- Jéssica, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar? – Sookie pediu.

- Não! Ele me trata como uma porra de uma criança e eu não sou!

A menina ruiva chutou uma cadeira com tanta força que ela quebrou. As lágrimas vermelhas, tons de sangue, escorriam por seu rosto, e ela estava realmente magoada.

- Jéssica...

- Que porra Sookie, eu não sou uma porra de uma bonequinha!

Sookie cruzou os braços por cima do vestido amarelo e ficou séria.

- Jéssica Compton, pare agora mesmo com isso.

- Ah, que porra! Não vem não! Nem deixaram a Rosalie participar, ela é tão legal! – Comentou. – Chamaram só o Jasper, se o Jasper está lá eu poderia estar.

- Mas seu pai disse não e pronto.

- Você não é minha mãe, Sookie!

- Sou sim senhora.- Ela alertou. – Pelo amor de deus, Jéssica, posso não ser sua criadora, mas eu te amo, e estou aqui te criando com tudo que posso.

Jéssica ficou furiosa e virou para Sookie mostrando as presas prontas pra atacar.

- Recolha suas presas, Jéssica. – Ela avisou. – Um...dois...

Foi quando Bill entrou no quarto, de braços cruzados.

- O que significa isso?

Jéssica deu um passo pra trás, ainda furiosa e se virou pro pai.

- Ela está perdendo o controle de novo, Bill! – Sookie avisou. – Olhe só pra ela, não obedece e fica dando showzinho agora.

- Jéssica! – Bill a repreendeu. – Eu já falei mil vezes.

- Eu não sou uma boneca, Bill, eu quero participar das coisas, e vocês não podem ficar fazendo isso comigo!

- Sookie, pegue meu cinto.

Jéssica arregalou os olhos.

- Não, pai, peraí...

- Você sempre passa dos limites, Jéssica, falando assim com sua mãe... chegar... – Ele achou seu caminho até a cama de Jéssica e se sentou muito firme. – Vamos controlar seus nervos agora. – Avisou.

- Não, perái, desculpa! Desculpa, eu não faço mais, não me bate Bill...

- Não, não vou te bater, Sookie vai.

- Não! – ela gritou batendo o pé. – Não, ela nunca...nunca...não pode...

Sookie entrou no quarto carregando um cinto, e olhou pros dois.

- É toda sua, Sookie.

- Ótimo. – Ela concordou, já que fazia tempo que queria alguma autoridade com a menina.

Sookie caminhou até a outra ponta da cama e se sentou.

- Jéssica, venha até aqui, na minha frente.

- Pai! – Jéssica gritou.

- Se você sonhar em dar trabalho, eu te dou uma surra de vara depois.

A menina caminhou até do lado de Sookie e cruzou os braços com um bico nos lábios.

- Ótimo, agora tire a roupa. – Bill disse.

Jéssica deu um passo pra trás. Sookie nunca, nunca tinha visto ela totalmente nua. Só o pai tinha esse poder.

- Mas pai...

- Ela é sua mãe, Jéssica, e com o seu criador, eu ordeno.

Merda, Jéssica pensou começando a se despir. O mico do ano! Tirou tudo e ficou na frente de Sookie, caindo de constrangimento.

- Venha, querida. – Sookie esticou a mão. – No meu colo.

Jéssica se deitou no colo da mãe, sabendo que seu bumbum branco estava pra cima e deitou o busto na cama. E não podia reagir, ou o pai ia acabar com ela.

PAFT PAFT PAFT – aiii

Ela era muito forte, malditas fadas!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – Calmaaaa mãeeee

- Não, eu quero respeito!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

- Aqui. – Bill segurou as mãos de Jéssica. – Eu seguro pra não ficar tentada... – avisou a menina.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – Aiiiiiiii wwwnnnn

PAFT PAFT PAFT – Tá doendoooo

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – ME SOLTA PAAAAI

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – MÃE PARA DE ME BATEEER

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – ai ai ai aiii

- Me dá o cinto Bill! – Sookie pediu.

O marido entregou o cinto e Jéssica se agarrou na mão do pai.

- Você está indo bem, Jazz, quem sabe assim aprende a nos respeitar. – disse Sookie levantando o cinto alto.

SLAP SLAP! – Aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chegaaaaaaaaaaaaa

SLAP SLAP – Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaa

SLAP SLAP SLAP - perdãoooooooooooooooo

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP – Chegaaaaaa

Jéssica chutou as pernas com força, esquecendou que estava nua.

SLAP SLAP SLAP – uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAP SLAP

- Pronto. – disse Sookie satisfeita.- Minhas desculpas?

- Desculpa, mãe.

Jéssica se levantou com cuidado, mas, foi inútil, Sookie estreitou os olhos.

- Jéssica...venha aqui.

- Que?! – A menina perguntou indiginada. – Poxa mãe, mais não!

- Não, querida...não vou bater, é que...Jéssica, você está machucada? – Sookie perguntou.

- Onde? – Bill quase gritou.

- Eca, mico! – Jéssica disse. – Eu quero ir pro meu quarto!

- Bill, segura ela. – Sookie disse sem humor.

- NÃO! PAPAI!

Bill segurou Jéssica pelo braço e a puxou para perto de Sookie.

- Calma, querida. – Sookie colocou as mãos com delicadeza nas coxas da filha e as afastou. – Nossa a coxa dela está mais assada que galinha de final de semana.

Sabendo que mesmo nas coxas, seus pais podiam ver suas partes íntimas expostas, Jéssica virou os olhos de vergonha.

- Jéssica, está assado mais em cima também? – Sookie perguntou.

- Eca, não! – Ela disse. – É só a coxa.

- Deixe-me ver. – Bill pediu.

- NÃO, NINGUÉM ENCOSTA EM MIM. Que mico!

- Quer que seu pai te segure ou prefere me mostrar?

- Inferno! – Jéssica se atirou na cama e afastou as pernas. – Satisfeita?

- Muito. – disse Sookie decidindo que era só as coxas da filha. – Bill, pegue uma pomada pra isso, Jéssica, vamos por uma calcinha... – disse ela sorrindo. – Obrigada filha, por ser tão gentil comigo...e está desculpada por ter aprontado...

- Nossa, estou vibrando.- Disse ela irônica.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Se não é loucura, então não é amor" Cora Coralina_

Ouvir: My all – Mariah Carey

A reunião tinha acabado, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Alex, a fúria. Eric não se sentia intrigado à muito tempo, e por isso, esperou que todos saíssem até se aproximar da menina. Ela era muito mais nova que ele, mas que se danesse, ele era muito velho para ligar para etiqueta.

- Senhorita Cullen.

- Dollman.- ela corrigiu. – Mudei de família, não de sobrenome.

- Skyler. – disse ele. – prefiro esse nome.

Ele lhe deu um olhar carinhoso e então, se encostou na mesa, com muita paciência.

- Alex, não sei o que tem em você que...

- Que...?

- Eu acho que estou me interessando por você.

Alex sorriu, meio constrangida, mas feliz. O homem chamado Eric era maravilhoso de fato.

- Pode-se dizer que eu acho você interessante também. – disse Alex se aproximando.

- Quer...dar uma volta comigo? – Ele pediu. – Sem segundas intenções, eu prometo.

- Dou até duas...duas voltas. – Ela sorriu e esticou a mão para ele.

O simples gesto de andar de mãos dadas, o deixou comovido, mas ele se sentiu humano como há muito tempo não sentia.

- Posso te beijar? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que vou gostar disso. – Ela concordou. – Vou gostar mesmo.

Enquanto isso...

A pequena Jane estava no colo do seu pai quando a campainha tocou. Esme, que lia um livro para os dois, parou o que estava fazendo e foi até a porta, muito contente, já que pensou que era Alex que tinha voltado.

Abriu a porta sorrindo para o marido e a pequena filha e então, só então, olhou para frente.

- Oh, merda! – Ela quase gritou.

- Quem é querida? – Carlisle perguntou sacodindo a filha nos joelhos.

Então, a mulher parada na porta, de seus 50 anos, com cabelos ruivos com alguns fios brancos um sorriso nocauteante abriu os braços.

- Carlisle...não ganho um abraço, filho?

Carlisle se virou, muito preocupado.

- MÃE?!

Jane arregalou os olhos também, e quase voou do colo do pai no momento em que viu sua suposta avô de tons nórdicos parada na porta. Era a criadora de Carlisle, e sua mãe também, ele, provavelmente, tinha aprendido tudo com ela.

- Esme, meu docinho, como você está linda!

- Olá senhora Cullen... – Esme disse abrindo mais a porta. – Entre...

Carlisle parecia assustado, o que deixou Esme muito nervosa. Agnes Cullen, entrou na casa, sacodindo o quadril gordo da Renascença e sorriu.

- Você tem uma filha nova! – Ela disse. – Não me contou isso na última carta!

- Mãe, com todo respeito, eu não tenho tido tempo para escrever. – Avisou. – Já fazem...mãe, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Quando eu soube que o meu bebê tinha sido pego, eu tinha que vir até aqui e...- Ela olhou pro lado. – Esme, querida, que bagunça, hein?

- Me desculpe dona Agnes, é que, sabe como é, com tantos filhos...

- Arrume, por favor, mocinha. – Pediu. – Carlisle, querido, porquê não conversamos em particular? No seu quarto, quem sabe?

- Mas mãe...

- Agora, Carlisle.

- Sim, senhora, mamãe.

Ele guiou a senhora até seu quarto, e encostou a porta, decidido a manter a pose.

- Mãe... o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu ouvi dizer por aí que você andava aprontando demais Carlisle...

Ouvir dizer, ele sabia, era o dom de visão de sua mãe.

- Mas mãe eu...

- Sabe eu não me meto muito...mas eu te dei educação Carlisle...eu te dei bom senso...

- Mãe, eu não...

- Calado! – Ela disse firme. – Não me importa se você é casado, tem mil filhos ou sei lá o que, você ainda responde pra mim, você e Esme, estou me fazendo entender?

- Mãe...não. – Ele levantou a cabeça.

- Quer me explicar minhas visões?

- Não. –Ele bateu o pé. – Sou um adulto, eu não devo satisfações, você é livre para ficar conosco, mãe, eu te amo, mas não pense que...

- Eu quero uma explicação e quero agora, Carlisle, não teste minha paciência.

- Mãe, pelo amor de deus, não pode estar falando sério!

- Discutindo com sua esposa, falando palavrões à torto e à direita, repreendendo seus filhos por se impor em questões políticas...mas principalmente seus nervos e os palavrões...eu permito isso, Carlisle?

- Não mas eu e Esme...

- Esme vai me responder depois.

- Não pode! – Carlisle estufou o peito. – Eu não vou deixar!

Agnes sacodiu a cabeça, decepcionada.

- Te deixar foi um erro, Carlisle, você não está pronto, posso ver isso. Deixe-me lembrá-lo da educação que eu te dei... – disse Agnes procurando uma posição confortável para se sentar.

Carlisle arregalou os olhos, sabendo que seus filhos estavam em casa, e sua esposa também.

- Mãe, pare com isso...

- Eu não permito esse tipo de educação, palavrões e acessos de raiva, sabe muito bem rapazinho, então sabe que vai apanhar.

- Não vou, mãe! – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Sério!

- Estou falando muito sério, Carlisle, sabe as regras ou vou ter que lembrar você delas?

Carlisle bateu o pé, querendo quebrar algo. Ele tinha esquecido como aquilo era horrível, como pai, agora so via o outro lado.

- Muito bem... – Agnes esfregou as mãos nos joelhos. –Abaixe a calça e a cueca e deite no meu colo.

Carlisle riu. Mas era de nervoso, sentiu vergonha. Há séculos a mãe não o via nu, e ele sentiu-se muito constrangido, então...era assim que seus filhos se sentiam...não queria ficar nu ali. Nossa, tinha que escapar...

- Mãe, por favor, eu não vou ficar nu na sua frente...

- Não discuta, Carlisle, abaixe essa roupa logo!

- Não! – Ele gritou. –Não pode entrar na minha casa e mandar em mim como se eu fosse um...

Agnes se levantou e pegou Carlisle pela orelha, que nem gemeu, mas estreitou os olhos.

- Me escute bem, rapazinho, porque eu só vou falar uma vez! Quem manda em você e em Esme, sou eu, e se pensa que pode me enfrentar pense duas vezes, ou você vai apanhar tanto que não vai sentar por um mês.

E logo, ela colcou as mãos nas calças dele, e soltou a orelha.

- Mãe, não! – Ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Solte minhas mãos, Carlisle, agora. É uma ordem.

- Não tire minha roupa, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado...

- .mã cima das minhas, a-g-o-r-a!

- Não! – Ele gritou.

Agnes em um movimento rápido, segurou as mãos do filho com uma mão só dela mesma e com a outra arriou as calças e a cueca dele até o joelho.

Carlisle ficou tão vermelho quanto um vampiro poderia ficar. A nudez, a exposição de suas partes mais íntimas para a mulher que chamava de mãe...ele se sentia péssimo, abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Notou que a mãe dele olhou rapidamente para seu pênis, e se indignou.

- Mãe, não é pra olhar!

- Eu olho pra onde eu quiser, menino, como se eu já não tivesse visto isso antes, e além do mais, faz mais de um século que eu não vejo isso aí, eu preciso olhar sim senhor!

Carlisle juntou as coxas, querendo se esconder, mas não conseguiu, a mãe se sentou, o puxando e ele resolveu se deitar no colo dela para esconder as partes íntimas. No colo de Agnes, ele olhou para baixo, com vergonha do bumbum exposto.

- Sem palavrões...sem comportamentos agressivos...bom senso...quantas vezes PAFT eu PAFT preciso PAFT te dizer PAFT!

Os primeiros tapas doeram e ele se encolheu com vergonha. Sabia que todos ouviam tudo.

- Você vai levar uma bela surra, mocinho e depois, vou conversar com Esme também! Duas boquinhas sujas!


	16. Chapter 16

_"A educação tem raízes amargas, mas seus frutos são doces" Aristóteles._

Ouvir: Love the way you lie, Part 2 – Riahnna.

Carlisle sentiu vergonha e medo, mas não podia fazer muito, sua mãe era muito mais forte que ele, e ele, ainda era seu filho.

PAFT!

- Entendeu menino?

- PAFT PAFT PAFT – Sim, mãe!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

Oh, como doia, mas não podia gritar, seus filhos estavam em casa.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

- Não ouço sons de arrependendimento! – Disse Agnes.

PAFT E começou a dar tapas mais fortes PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

Carlisle apertou as mãos na perna da mãe com força e apertou bem o bumbum, mas era inútil.

PAFT PAFT PAFT –Aiiii mãeeee

- Ah, agora sim estamos conversando!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT – Calmaaaa

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT

- Bem quente. – disse ela levantando filho do colo. – Pegue um cinto.

- Mas... – se cobrindo com as mãos, Calisle olhou desesperado pra mãe.

- Quero um cinto, Carlisle, agora mesmo.

- Mas mãe eu...

- Se não quiser tirar o resto da roupa aqui com a mamãe eu quero esse cinto agora, menino.

Carlisle pegou o cinto dentro do armário de deu na mão de Agnes.

- Ótimo, deite na cama, de barriga pra cima.

Oh, ele sabia o que isso significava. Ela ia segurar suas pernas pra cima, como um bebê que troca de fralda, e ele ficaria todo exposto pra ela, e apanharia muito. Não...não queria! Ela ia ver tudinho nele...NÃO!

- Não. – disse chorando de constrangimento.

- Mas será possível!

Agnes empurrou o filho pra cama e com toda força puxou ele pelas pernas até que o bumbum dele ficou na beiradinha, e rapidamente virou as pernas dele no braço esquerdo, deixando ele em um posição de criança que a mãe vai limpar depois de tirar a fralda.

Carlisle sabia que estava todo exposto, e começou a se arrepender pelos palavrões...meu deus...que vergonha!

SLAP! – Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAP! – AAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A mãe nunca tinha pena dele, e batia forte mesmo ,pra marcar e doer, e ele usou uma das mãos para puxar o pênis, com medo do cinto bater ali.

SLAP! SLAP!- Aiiii pelo amor de deeeeeus mãeeee

SLAP! – Eu não falo mais palavrãoooooooo

SLAP! SLAP!- Tá ardendoooooooooooo

SLAP! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Pronto pra usar a educação que eu te dei?

- Sim, eu juroooo!

Ele tinha implorado, ele estava tão envergonhado!

Agnes soltou as pernas do filho e o ajudou a se sentar na cama. Ofereceu um sorriso.

- Acabou, meu guerreiro.

Envergonhado, ele olhou pra baixo.

- Não tenha vergonha de mim... – ela pediu.- nunca tenha vergonha de mim, filho.

- Sinto muito.

- Está perdoado. – disse ela dando um beijo em sua testa. – Chame Esme.

- Mas mãe eu...

- Ela é minha filha, no momento em que a tomou como esposa, sabe disso...chame...por favor.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça, e concordou. Levantou-se para se vestir, e foi chamar a esposa.

A casa, estava em um silêncio mortal, mas ele conseguiu juntar dignidade para ir pro quintal, enquanto a mãe batia em Esme também...

No andar de cima...

Esme entrou no quarto de cabeça baixa, pois tinha ouvido a surra do marido, e, como ele, os palavrões e as agressividades não seriam perdoadas.

Ela estava sentada, já no local da surra, e Esme ficou no meio do quarto, com medo, e se sentindo esquisita por estar na posição que geralmente seus filhos estavam.

- Esme...sabe porque está aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu. – Por favor, senhora Agnes, não me bata...eu te imploro.

- Se sabe porque está aqui, filha, sabe que não vai escapar.

Esme começou a chorar imediatamente, com medo e envergonhada. Como podiam ser tão burros? Eles sabiam que uma hora isso aconteceria.

- Não vamos prolongar isso, Esme, vejo que está sofrendo. Tire a saia e a calcinha.

Esme deu um passo para trás. Nua...como ela mesma fazia com os filhos?

- Dona Agnes eu...

- Quer apanhar sem roupa alguma? – disse ela sem humor. – Estou sem paciência pra graçinhas, menina.

Esme sentiu vontade de chorar alto, mas abaixou a roupa, totalmente envergonhada. Não aguentou e sentou no chão, fraca, ela enfiou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a se sacodir. Ela era uma idiota por não conseguir apanhar...oh, deus...oh, deus...

-Esme, querida, venha aqui com a mamãe...

- Mas...

- Não vou te bater ainda, sente-se aqui..

Ela foi até a mãe e se sentou no seu joelho.

- Me perdoa, eu não quis desobedecer suas regras, mesmo de longe.

- Mas desobedeceu, Esme, querida...ter medo de apanhar é normal, mas sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Sim, mas não pensei. – Aquela era uma resposta de criança! Esme pensou.

- Mas entende porque vai apanhar?

- Entendo.

- Então vire-se, bumbum pra cima.

- Mas eu...

- Vire-se, Esme.

- Mas eu...

- Mandei virar, menina- falou mais alto. – Ou vai querer apanhar de cinto também?

Esme ouvindo isso abriu o maior berreiro da vida e se virou no colo da mãe. De bumbum pra cima, ela sentiu muita vergonha.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT

- aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – ela esperniou. – me largaaaaaaaaaaaa

PAFT PAFT PAFT Agnes segurou ela mais forte, pois Esme tentava fugir.

PAFT PAFT – Aaiiii mamaeeeee

PAFT PAFT PAFT – nao quero mais nãooooo

PAFT PAFT PAFT nao queroooooooooooo

Esme chutava as pernas com força, tentando se soltar, mas a mulher era forte.

PAFT PAFT PAFT – Me comportoooooooooooooooo

PAFT PAFT PAFT

Então, Esme tomou uma atitude improvável e beliscou a mãe pelas pernas, para se soltar, aproveitou o momento e desceu do colo dela, puxando a calcinha pra cima. Assustada, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, Esme procurou pra onde fugir.

- Esme! – Agnes disse. – Mas que absurdo! TIRE A ROUPA TODA! – Gritou se levantando e segurando o cinto.

- Não mãe, por favor, me perdoe...eu não quero mais...

- Não perguntei

SLAP! SLAP! Acertou o bumbum dela mesmo de calcinha.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Tira SLAP essa SLAP roupa SLAP!

Esme se jogou no chão de bruços, pronta pra fugir pra baixo da cama quando Agnes segurou ela pela cintura e puxou sua calcinha pra baixo até os pés.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! – Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! – mamaeeeee naoooo

SLAP SLAP SLAP – Aiiii desculpaaaa

- Não fuja de mim, ouviu? TIRE A ROUPA! – Gritou de novo.

Desta vez, sentada no chão mesmo, Esme tirou a blusa e tirou o resto da calcinha.

Só mais um pouco, pensou Agnes, só pra ela me obedecer.

- Em pé.

Assim que Esme ficou em pé, Agnes segurou ela pelo braço e a virou para ela.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- aiiii

- Nariz na parede! – Avisou. – Peladinha mesmo! 5 minutos e está perdoada!

- Sim... – concordou chorando.

- As coisas vão mudar muito por aqui, com ou sem guerra!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Não há dor que o sono não consiga vencer"._

_Honoré de Balzac_

Ouvir: Everytime we say goodbye – Cole Porter

O dia veio como uma onda quando Carlisle escutou uma enorme briga no andar debaixo. Imaginou que sua mãe, forte como sempre, estaria colocando ordem na casa. Não quis sair da cama, virou-se para a esposa e a enlaçou pela cintura, notando que ela tinha se sentido incomodada pelo afeto dele.

- O que foi?

Ela simplesmente se virou, profundamente irritada.-

- Ela me bateu...como se eu fosse...uma das crianças.

-Somos crianças dela... – Comentou ele. – Não parou pra pensar que é assim que nossos filhos se sentem?

Esme sacodiu a cabeça, voltando a chorar.

- Eu estou tão...envergonhada...

- Por quê?

- Ela me viu nua...oh, Carlisle...

- Ela é, de certa forma, sua mãe, Esme, qual o problema nisso? Ela me viu nu, eu me senti péssimo, mas passou.

- Hoje vão começar o movimento de guerra, não vão?

- Vão sim. – Ele concordou. – Vão sim...vamos quebrar a barreira do muro.

Esme agarrou com força Carlisle, chorando no pescoço dele.

-Esme, que bobagem... – Ele sorriu. – Pare com isso...

- Desculpe! Oh, deus...me desculpe...me sinto tão...criança!

- Quer que eu fique hoje com você?

- Não. – Ela o soltou. – Vá pra guerra, mas por favor, não leve nossos filhos.

- Sabe que Alex vai...

- Proteja ela. – Esme concordou. – Por favor...

Quando Carlisle se levantou, só de cueca, Jane entrou no quarto deseperada.

- O que foi, Jane?

- A vovó é maluca! – declarou. – A Alex já bateu a porta e saiu pra falar com Eric.

Carlisle sorriu, e percebeu que se sentia meio tonto.

- Papai? O senhor tá bem?

- Estou. – disse ele incerto. – Eu só preciso...eu vou me vestir e ir...fique com sua mãe, Jane, ela precisa de você.

Carlisle achou o caminho das escadas, e quando chegou na ponta do andar debaixo, viu Rosalie no colo da avó, de bumbum pra cima. Meu deus...

- Mãe! – Ele disse. – Por favor, só quem bate nos meus filhos sou eu... o que essa menina fez?

- Boca suja! – disse Agnes.

- Papai! – Rosalie ficou feliz, e pulou do colo da avó.

- Suba, rose, me deixe com sua avó.

Rosalie saiu correndo, e Carlisle se encostou em uma mesinha.

- Não bata nela...ela tem problemas...bem sérios...

- Você nunca me fala nada... – Agnes estreitou os olhos. – Está indo pra guerra.

- Sim, eu e Alex e Jasper.

Carslisle tentou sorrir.

- Filho, o que está sentindo, tontura?

Oh merda. Ele pensou. Minta!

- Não mãe...eu estou ótimo, de verdade.

- Venha aqui.

Ele caminhou até a mãe, com medo e ela colocou a mão em sesu braços, procurando algo.

- Está quente, vá buscar um termômetro pra eu por em você.

Ele arregalou os olhos, oh, não não não mesmo!

- Eu tomo algum remédio antes de sair eu prome...

- Eu pego o termômetro então. – Ela interrompeu.

- NÃO! – Ele gritou. – Não vai fazer isso comigo, eu sou um homem e pai de família! Não pode me expor pra você desse jeito e ...

PAFT! Ela acertou a coxa dele.

- Me escute aqui menino, eu ainda mando em você. – Agnes procurou a bolsa de mão, e decidiu usar o próprio termômetro no filho, para poupar discussões sobre encontrar outro.

- Abaixe essas calças.

- Na sala? Mãe...pelo amor de deus... – Ele cruzou os braços constrangido. – Eu prometo que coloco, me dê isso e eu vou ao banheiro por.

- Porque sempre dificulta tudo! – Disse ela puxando o braço do filho.

- Não! NÃO! – Ele se jogou no chão.

Agnes, que era muito mais forte, puxou o menino pro colo e arriou suas calças e cueca com força.

- MÃE NÃO EU NÃO QUERO ISSO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

- Pare de birra, Carlisle, você é médico e sabe muito bem como isso funciona.

- NÃO, A BUNDA É MINHA!

Agnes colocou as mãos nas nádegas do filho e as abriu.

- OH DEUS MAMÃE! NÃO PODE ME VER ASSIM.

- Posso sim. – disse ela reparando sua região íntima traseira.

- Mãe, pare de olhar! Me solta!

- Eu olho pra onde eu quiser! – Ela sacodiu o termômetro. – Relaxe o ânus.

Oh, aquilo não estava acontecendo...

Ela empurrou o termômetro, com alguma força e ele entrou, causando um pouco de dor, vários centímetros para dentro.

- AI AI AI AI AIIIII ISSSO DOIIIIII MÃEEEEE

- Pronto... – Ela disse o segurando no lugar. – 3 minutinhos.

Carlisle começou a chorar, queria morrer realmente...e pra piorar, Edward entrou na sala, e o viu no colo da mãe daquele jeito. Abaixou a cabeça e viu o filho passar reto, constrangido pelo pai.

Quando passaram os 3 minutos, Agnes puxou o objeto.

- Pronto, garotão. Só um pouco de febre, tome um remédio e pode ir.

Carlisle se levantou, subindo a roupa e ainda sentindo o objeto que tinah sido recém retirado dele.

- Carlisle, pare com essa vergonha de mim, você e Esme deviam entender isso melhor do que ninguém!

- Eu tenho que ir... – ele disse de cabeça baixa. – Uma guerra me espera.

- Ótimo... – ela concordou. – vou dar banho em Esme.

E que deus ajudasse sua esposa.

Enquanto isso...

- Armas? – Eric perguntou.

- Poucas. – Bill disse. – Nossa melhor chance é atacar à noite, saindo pelo portão norte.

- Eu, você e Jéssica vamos com Russel pelo portão norte, Carlisle e os Cullens ficam na cobertura, até chegarmos ao prédio do governo, roubamos as informações sobre o true blood e então matamos todo mundo, parece um bom plano?

- Eles vão revidar.

- Vamos atrair eles até o portão norte, aqui temos vantagem de terreno. – Eric decidiu.

- Ótimo, parece bom...tudo pela liberdade, não acha?

- Isso, meu amigo, é só o começo.

- E sobre o pai de Alex? – Bill perguntou.

- Ele, infelizmente, vai ser o primeiro a morrer, pelas nossas mãos ou pelas de Russel.

- E vamos ter que fugir, sabe disso.

- Sei. – Eric disse. – Não se preocupe, tenho planos para nós, meu amigo...nova terra e novo povo, agora...pegue as armas, chame todos, e à guerra!


	18. Chapter 18

_"A vingança custa caro àquelas que a praticam, à abelha custa-lhe a vida" Sylvia Carmen._

Ouvir: Geração coca-cola - Legião urbana

No portão havia uma reunião da fronteira com a meia dúzia de pessoas do outro lado da cidade: Pam, Eric, Bill, Alex, Jasper e Carlisle.

- Vamos começar... - disse Eric. - DERRUBEM OS PORTÕES!

O portão norte foi atacado por cerca de 50 não-humanos. Todos, loucos por sangue. O som da queda, o número de humanos correndo para evitar a tragédia.

- Temos que ser rápidos. - Alex disse.

- Eu vou levar Alex comigo. - disse Eric. - Eu ela e Russel vamos ter mais locomoção se invadirmos o cabinete do pai de Alex. Bill, você e Pam podem ajudar a derrubar a fábrica de sangue sintético, e Carlisle...mantenha a luta e o foco aqui... conseguem fazer isso?

- Claro. - Carlisle garantiu. - sejam rápidos.

Enquanto Alex e Eric sumiam no meio da noite, Carlisle se virou pro filho sorrindo.

- Pronto?

- Pela liberdade!

- Vamos nos preparar, eles vão estar armados.

E quando o muro foi ao chão, pelo menos 100 pessoas estavam armadas até os dentes.

- Falha de segurança! - um homem gritou. - Quem está aí?

- A liberdade! - Jasper gritou. - ATACAR!

Enquanto isso...

Eric e Alex andavam calmamente seguidos por Russel e por mais umas 4 ou 6 criaturas. Era fundamental andar devagar, para manter a calma e também não chamar a atenção.

- Nervosa? - Eric perguntou.

- Muito.São duas famílias...

Eric queria falar, queria fazer ela entender que o pai dela morreria, não importava o que ele fizesse ou falasse. O homem era um dos responsáveis. Segurou a mão de Alex, e andando, ele resolveu dizer:

- Quando isso acabar, vamos ter que nos esconder.

- E trocar uma prisão por outra? Isso não é liberdade.

- É, se na nova prisão ninguém pode nos dizer o que fazer...fique comigo. - Ele pediu. - Como minha.

- Eric...

- Desculpe interromper, pombinhos... - Russell pulou entre eles. - Mas acredito que chegamos...

Alex olhou para o edifício onde o pai trabalhava, nervosa. Pensar em perder aquele homem...seu próprio pai. Mas Eric tinha sido razoável. Então, ela respirou fundo.

- Vamos.

Eles entraram pelo corredor curto, e sem guardas até a sala que ela tanto conhecia. Agora, ela era o que o pai combatia, mas no fundo sabia que ele ainda tinha amor por ela, sendo fúria ou não. Por isso, quando ela entrou e viu o homem de terno calvo e de expressões vazias que se virou para ela, ela nem tremeu.

- Olá papai.

- Alex?

Enquanto isso...

- NÃO PODEMOS CONTER ELES POR MUITO TEMPO! - Jasper berreu pro pai arrancando a cabeça de um dos guardas.

- Atraia eles pra nossa casa, eu estou pensando para Edward nos ajudar! - Carlisle disse dando um passo para trás. Precisamos ganhar vantagens!

- Eles são muitos! Não podemos.

As armas atiravam em todas as direções e agora, dezenas de corpos e pessoas voavam e lutavam. A fuligem no olhar dos dois faziam eles pensarem que aquilo tinha que valer a pena.

- PAI! - Jasper gritou.

- Temos que atrair eles! AGORA!

Os dois correram, para casa. Lá, a família toda já estava do lado de fora, onde Jane ofereceu um sorriso, e com uma palavra, curvou um exército:

- Dor!

Do outro lado da cidade...

- Alex? É você? - O homem disse. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Pai, o senhor precisa nos ouvir...estão envenenando o true blood e ... o senhor precisa parar essa loucura de dividir...as colônias são um absurdo.

- Ouça sua filha, senhor Dollman. - Eric disse.

- Minha filha não é uma vampira, ela não precisa de true blood.

- As fúrias serão as próximas pai e sabe disso...isso é guerra. Pare com essa loucura. Prata pai?

O homem respirou fundo.

- A prata foi ideia minha, Alex. Este estado ainda precisa de dinheiro dos contribuintes, e começamos a perder com pessoas que não morrem...sabe disso! As indústrias farmacéuticas de ture blood só foram um caminho rápido e limpo.

- Não há nada limpo em matar pessoas de bem. - Alex disse. - Pai, o senhor não é assim...

- Ele é. - disse Eric. - Você só o ama demais para entender...desculpe Alex.

- Pelo quê?

Eric colocou as presas para fora. E avançou no homem, afinal, pais sempre morriam em uma guerra.

O sangue escorreu enquanto Alex observava tudo ao lado de Russel.

- E eu nem tive que sujar meu terno valentino! - disse Russel. - Vamos, vamos acabar com a fábrica de true blood e escolher um novo local.

Eric sabia, que boa parte da guerra acabaria ali. O homem, pai de Alex, era o cabeça por trás de tudo. Ah sim, mas tinha Alex...a mulher que ele estava aprendendo a amar. E ele tinha matado o pai dela.

- Alex.

- Não. - A menina disse. - Não fale comigo.

- Escute...

Alex virou-se de costas chorando, e caminhou.

- Eu tive misericórdia, Russel iria...

- Não há misericórdia nenhuma em matar um pai na frente de sua filha, Eric! - Ela gritou. - Eu não conheço seu mundo.

- Por favor, Alex...

- Eu vou encontrar minha família...faça um favor? Fique longe de mim.

E recolhendo seus cacos, ela se uniu a Russel e se perdeu na escuridão.


	19. Chapter 19

"As autoridades estão chamando da maior quebra de segurança na história das colônias. O ministro de assuntos não humanos, o senhor Gergio Dollman continua desaparecido. A colônia 149 está em batalha, onde os humanos, estão, pouco a pouco se retirando. Não há sinais da comunidade não humana que ali residia. As fábricas de true blood à norte da colônia foram vandalizadas por um grupo que se intitulou como "A fronteira" O caos toma conta da população enquanto cerca de 2345 seres continuam fora do radar da polícia irlandesa. No único anúncio da colônia feito pelo vampiro conhecido como Russel, foi dito que "vocês não podem nos manter longe deste mundo como um bando de judeus, seus putos". Espera-se que a paz de instale, mas ainda é improvavel que a polícia consiga localizar todas os seres desaparecidos. Aqui é Susan Elan, ao vivo, para a CNN".

Alex caminhava até a colônia, onde viu sua família caminhando para fora dela. Sentiu alívio e correu até eles. Ao lado deles, os Comptons, todos felizes e intactos. Ela chorou, e sem precisar explicar porque, correu para os braços da nova mãe.

- Aqui princesa... - Esme disse. - Carlisle, precisamos ir...vão nos caçar. - Avisou ela. - Essa guerra não acabou.

Alex agarrou-se na mãe enquanto viu que Eric corria atrás dela. A cena, fez ela virar os olhos pro pai.

- Alex! - Eric gritou.

- Não...simplesmente não, Eric.

- Ouviu ela... - disse Carlisle.

- Temos que sair daqui. Precisamos ganhar terreno. - Jasper avisou. - Poderíamos ir para Forks, pai.

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça, em Forks, ele pensou, tudo era mais simples.

- Vamos para Forks. - disse ele. - Bill...me acompanha?

- Claro. - disse ele. - Eu e Jéssica vamos. Sabe que uma hora vão colocar nossos nomes nos mais procurados.

- Você e Jéssica podem encantar todos por lá, a cidade é pequena, com sorte levaremos uma vida normal...sem ir para as cidades vizinhas. - Ele olhou para Alice. - Nem para compras.

- Sim senhor. - a menina abaixou a cabeça.

- Fugimos...mas não por muito tempo. - disse Edward olhando para o lado.- Pai...olhe!

Havia um grupo de cerca de 300 pessoas, muito armadas.

- Carlisle, não vamos conseguir. - disse Esme.

- Vão. - disse Eric. - Vão embora! Eu seguro tudo aqui.

- Vai precisar de ajuda. - disse Bill. - Jéssica, vá com os Cullens!

- Mas papai eu...

- É uma ordem!

Jéssica se virou para Esme e a seguiu.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça, orgulhoso da decisão e concordou sabendo que os dois não aguentariam vivos provavelmente. Mesmo assim, abraçou Jéssica e concordou com tudo.

- Boa sorte. - disse ele.

- Não voltem nunca mais. - disse Eric. - Eu te amo, senhorita Dollman. - ele sorriu.

- Eric... - ela correu até ele. - Eu te perdoo.

- Não use palavras que eu não entendo. - ele riu dando um beijo nela. - fique viva...eu vou te encontrar.

Alex correu até o pai de novo, e olhou por cima do ombro.

- Isso é o fim da guerra?

- Não Alex... - disse Alice. - é apenas o começo.

Alguns passos na frente...

- Esme, está calada... - notou Carlisle. - O que foi?

- Nada, meu amor...nada...

Mas no fundo...era sim

**flashback*****

Agnes subiu as escadas até o quarto da filha. Encontrou a porta encostada, mas foi logo entrando, vendo a neta sentada na cama da mãe.

- Jane, saia, queridinha, a vovó precisa de privacidade agora.

A netinha pulou da cama e saiu correndo, e então Agnes colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Que choradeira é essa mocinha?

- A senhora me bateu sem as calças, mãe.

- Ai ai ai, Esme. - disse ela. - Não vamos ter essa discussão, não é mesmo?

Disse ela invadindo a suíte do quarto e abrindo a água do chuveiro.

- Venha aqui filha.

Esme enfiou a cabeça pra dentro do baheiro e viu uma cena que já conhecia, Agnes com um sabonete na mão em pé ao lado do chuveiro.

- Tire a roupa Esme e vamos logo com isso.

- Mãe, eu sei tomar banho sozinha.

- Esme Cullen, eu quero essa roupa no chão agora!

Esme começou a chorar alto, com muita vergonha.

- Por favor mamãe, chega...eu não quero...

- Eu não admito isso, Esme, passa pra esse chuveiro!

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO FICAR PELADA! - gritou. - Posso ficar de calcinha?

- Não. - Agnes disse. - Esme se eu tiver que ir te buscar...

Esme tirou a roupa com raiva e a jogou no chão. Isso era o suficiente para Agnes, afinal, a filha tinha pelo menos obedecido. Entrou no chuveiro e arrancou o sabonete da mão da mãe.

PAFT! Agnes deu um tapa na coxa esquerda nua dela.

- PAROU COM ISSO DONA ESME, QUE COISA!

- Aiiii.

Agnes tomou de volta o sabão da mão da filha e ensaboou as mãos.

- Tá cheia de não me toque né! - Segurou o braço da filha com força e a virou de lado. - Eu já disse que você é minha filha e me obedece mocinha!

Esme nem sabia onde enterrar a cara quando a mãe enfiou as mãos entre as nádegas dela e começou a lavar seu local mais íntimo sem nenhuma vergonha.

- mamãe...assim não!

- e cala a boca! - Agnes avisou. - voces não sabem o que é um banho bom! Abre essas pernas Esme, pra mamãe lavar aí para podermos ir pro cabelo e te tirar do banho.

Esme abriu o berreiro o mais alto que podia.

- Mas eu mereço mesmo... - disse ela. - quero ver se Carlisle vai me dar esse show também. - e abriu as pernas da filha a força.

**Girrrrlllllsssss, não se preocupem, eu volto logo com muito mais!**


	20. Chapter 20

_'O bom filho à casa retorna" Provérbio_

Ouvir: Starlight - Muse

Estar de volta para forks sempre seria estranho, pensou Bella. Agora, não havia nada ali, nem os pais antigos, nem os amigos, a maior parte deles, mortos. A casa Cullen, ainda em pé, agora estava cheia de novas crianças, como Jane e Elena...

Mas tinha um tom de guerra. O tom de guerra era assustador.

Todos do lado de dentro, quietos, especialmnte Jéssica, olhando para a porta, esperando o pai voltar.

O pai voltando, seria, realmente um sonho, mas ela esperaria por ele.

- Jessica. - Jane disse. - Quer pintar as unhas comigo?

- Não pinto as unhas, Jane...

- É, nem eu. - Jane se sentou lado lado dela. - Sei o que está sentindo.

- Eu sei que sabe. Minha mãe morre, meu pai pode não voltar... eu estou tão sozinha.

- Não está não. - disse Jane segurando a mão de Jéssica. - Não precisa estar...estamos com voce. Eles são ótimos, Jessica, se voce quiser ficar.

- Jane, voce sente falta do seu pai?

- Todos os dias. - garantiu. - todos os dias...

Enquanto isso...

- Filho, vamos subir. - disse Agnes, voce e Jasper estão imundos.

Carlisle sabia o que isso significava.

- Mãe, deixe Esme nos ajudar.

- Carlisle... - Ela virou a cabeça de lado.

- Pelo menos Jasper, ele é, afinal, filho dela, mãe.

- Esme. - Agnes concordou. - vá dá banho no seu menino.

Feliz com a pequena conquista e sabendo que Esme deixaria o menino tomar banho em paz, Carlisle seguiu a mãe.

Ele entrou no banheiro do quarto que era sempre dele e da esposa, e começou a se despir, ganhando tempo. A mãe encostou a porta e, por mais que estivesse constrangido, sabia que ele como pai sempre fazia o mesmo. Quantos banhos tinha dado em Edward...em Emmett...em Alice...até em Rosalie... em Jane quase todos os dias!

Ele tentou se convencer que sentir vergonha era inútil, como pai, ele não se importava de ver crianças peladas, e sua mãe também era como ele. A mãe ligou o chuveiro e ele entrou de cabeça baixa, vendo a mãe esfregar as mãos no sabão.

- Ótimo, está indo muito bem.

Agnes segurou o braço dele, passando sabão por seu peito.

Carlisle tentou ignorar como se sentia uma criança nesta situação. Pelado no chuveiro, nuzinho com sua mãe.

- Mãe, eu apreciaria se tivesse paciencia com Esme, ela está com dificuldades com tudo isso.

- Vai se acostumar.

Agnes segurou o braço do filho e o virou de lado. Carlisle viu que a mãe ia por a mão entre suas nádegas e gritou.

- NÃO MÃE, POR FAVOR, AÍ EU LAVO!

Agnes ignorou o protesto e já foi colocando a mão.

- Carlisle, carisle...

- AI AI AIIIII - Disse ele sambando no chuveiro. - tira a mãoooo mamãeeeee!

Ele sentiu o dedo de Agnes bem próximo de seu pequeno buraco e começou a chorar.

- Eu estou só lavando menino, pare de birra.

- Estou com vergonha!

- eu sei, príncipe...calma...

A mãe o soltou e olhou com carinho pra ele.

- Carlisle, olhe pra mim.

Ele olhou com calma.

- Eu te amo filho.

- Eu sei mãe...me desculpe, eu sei que cuidar assim de mim é importante pra voce.

- Abre o pintinho e lave ele.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça e obedeceu, sabendo que a mãe observava sua masculinidade sendo lavada como se fosse o pênis de uma criança.

Mas tentou não se esquivar. Obedeceu e quando acabou olhou para mãe.

Ela já estava com xampú na mão e se aproximou de novo.

- Sabe filho, voce devia ganhar essa intimidade com Rosalie e Jasper...eles precisam disso...

Carlisle olhou sério pra mãe.

- Sabe que tenho razão. - Ela desligou o chuveiro. - Se enrole e vamos pro quarto.

- Sim senhora, mamãe. - e foi neste momento que Carlisle ouviu Bill chegando na sua casa.

No andar debaixo...

- PAPAI! - Jéssica voou para os braços cheios de sangue de soldados do pai - ainda bem, ainda bem!

- Oi minha princesinha!

- Oh papai, o senhor precisa de um banho.

- Vamos tomar um, só nós dois.

Jessica se agarrou ao pescoço do pai. E Bill olhou para Esme.

- Obrigado pelo abrigo.

- Eric? - perguntou Esme.

- Fugiu para o norte, ele e Pam.

- Vocês podem usar o banheiro de Edward, Jéssica, pode usar o banheiro de Alice.

- Não, vou tomar banho com meu pai.

A falta de vergonha de Jéssica, em querer tomar banho nua com o pai a deixou meio curiosa.

- É normal na nossa casa, Esme. - Bill explicou. - Acostumei ela comigo. Não é Jéssica?

- É, ele é o melhor. - garantiu a menina.

- Toalhas?

- Embaixo da pia. - Esme disse olhando para Jasper.

Quando Jéssica e Bill sairam do banheiro, Esme se virou para o filho, pensando em Agnes e desejando aquela intimidade com todos eles.

- Jasper, suba, eu vou te dar banho.

O menino do outro lado da sala arregalou os olhos.

- MÃE! EU PRECISO FICAR DE GUARDA CASO...

- Ninguém vai nos atacar. - Garantiu Alice.

- ALICE! - Jasper gritou.

- Pro banheiro filho...hora de começar uma nova página onde voces não se escondem de mim...

**meninas...eu vou precisar tirar um diazinho tá? aproveitem e por favor, deixem uma sugestão...pra essa fic ou pra uma nova, ok?**


	21. Chapter 21

_"O amor tudo transforma" Livro de São Lucas, Bíblia._

Jasper ficou olhando pra sua mãe totalmente sem palavras. Ela esperou que ele o seguisse. Ele o fez, porque todo mundo na sala já estava olhando. Quando chegaram ao seu antigo banheiro com Alice, ele parou.

- Mãe...

- Vamos filho. - Ela sorriu. - entre.

Jasper entrou, descrente que a mãe o trataria como Agnes a tratava. Ele sabia o que Agnes estava fazendo com os pais, mas a mãe sempre o deixara ter seu espaço, e, de fato, ela nunca o tinha visto totalmente nu. Talvez sem blusa, ou com o bumbum de fora, mas só.

Esme encostou a porta, para dar mais privacidade e abriu o chuveiro, olhando para o menino, sem certeza de como prosseguir.

- Tire a roupa, filho.

Jasper deu um passo para trás, totalmente envergonhado.

- Mãe...com todo respeito...eu não vou ficar nu na sua frente...

- Com todo respeito, Jasper, vai. - Ela disse pensando em Agnes. - Vai sim.

- Eu não quero... - ele explicou. - A senhora não precisa ser uma super mãe como Agnes... a senhora já é boa mãe...

- Quantas vezes eu te vi nu, Jasper?

Nenhuma vez, ele pensou. Mas isso fazia dela uma péssima mãe? Ele não sabia.

- Tire a roupa filho.

Jasper forçou a porta, tentando achar um jeito de sair, mas notou que a mãe a tinha trancado. Aquilo não estava acontecendo...

- Vai querer ajudar?

Jasper bateu o pé no chão.

- NÃO VOU FICAR NU NA SUA FRENTE.

- Abaixa a voz! - Esme disse. - Vai querer apanhar também?

Jasper notou que não teria saída. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas pensou, era um soldado, e soldados não choravam de banhos com a mamãe. Puxou a blusa pra fora do corpo e a largou no chão. Quando colocou as mãos nas calças, olhou pra mãe.

- Não quero fazer isso...

- Eu já vi pênis antes, Jasper, abaixe essa roupa.

Ele abaixou a roupa e cobriu o pinto com a mão, e sabendo que o resto do corpo estava exposto, ele entrou no chuveiro.

A mãe nem pediu licença, e começou a ensaboar suas costas. Aquilo era tão constrangedor, e por algum motivo, Esme agia como se não fosse nada demais!

Quando a mãe desceu a mão até suas nádegas e lavou seu ânus sem vergonha alguma, ele deu um pulão no box.

- OHHH MÃEEEE!

Mas Esme não se importou.

Jasper desistiu de se esconder, e soltou o pinto, decidido que era melhor tentar relaxar naquele banho.

No andar debaixo...

Alex olhava para as janelas. Imaginando se Eric voltaria. Sua vida agora era ali, com aquela família em Forks... onde ficariam seguros e felizes, mas porque ela sentia que algo ficara para trás? Seus irmãos estavam brincando na sala, Jasper lá em cima sendo tratado como criança (prática que ela sabia que se extenderia para todos eles), sua avó...sua nova amiga Jéssica...

Sua vida parecia completa, mesmo sem ser humana. Só faltava ele.

Suspirou quando o pai, mais limpo do que quadro novo, sentou do seu lado, meio constrangido pelos sons do banho que tomara a pouco. Alex imaginou tudo que poderia dizer a ele: como estava feliz, como amava a família deles, e como amava Forks desde já, mas pensou que isso tudo se resumiria em uma única frase:

- Papai?

- Sim.

- Quero que me transforme.

Carlisle segurou a mão dela, sorrindo muito e olhou com ela pro horizonte.

- Mesmo com nossas práticas loucas e nudez excessiva?

- Acho que consigo me acostumar com isso. - Ela sorriu.

- Ele vai voltar. - Carlisle disse se referindo à Eric.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. - Ela garantiu.

- Eles sempre voltam... - Carlisle se levantou e ofereceu a mão pra ela. - Quer dar um passeio comigo?

Alex esticou a mão pra ele.

- Vai me contar tudo sobre ser um vampiro?

- Só se você me contar tudo sobre ser uma fúria.

Alex riu.

- Forks, hein?

- Forks... isso geralmente significa problema...

- Acho que posso conviver com isso. - disse Alex olhando o resto da família na sala e Jasper e Esme descendo as escadas.

- É, acho até que você vai gostar...

**FIM (cont...)**


End file.
